Something Like Fate
by prowessMaster44
Summary: Meet Zelda, clueless 16 year old whose life seems to deteriorate as the identity as freshman of high school looms near. After meeting a certain boy at a newly opened coffee shop, high school doesn't seem so bleak anymore. Modern AU
1. Zelda (1)

**A/N: Hola, amigos! I am _actually _starting another fanfic! My second one! Which is why my first SSB fanfic is getting some slow updates. And this is why! **

**This will be a LoZ one, obviously, and I am trying something new. I'm writing in present tense, and the point of views jump between two people. You can tell by the title who's talkin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda, nor I ever will. Nintendo owns LoZ.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Zelda<p>

Sunday, 5:30 PM

I knew this day would come, though I still prayed it was a dream. And what was that?

High school.

Filthy, _high school_.

Where we were once the boss, the top of the tier of middle school, to the lowly, pathetic rank in high school as freshman. Where we no longer have lots of known friends and familiar hallways. Where everything is new.

I hate changes.

But on the bright side, I had suffered from this when I went from elementary to middle school. I can survive this too, right?

Sitting on my messy bed mourning for the death of summer vacation, I do not look the most appealing right now. Not wanting to allow anyone access to my unflattering state, my door is locked, and remained locked for the past hour.

"Dinner, honey!" Impa calls for possibly for the seventeenth time. Impa is my awesome, pimp mom.

"I'm not hungry," I repeat for the seventeenth occurrence as well. The angry, grumbling hole in my stomach told me otherwise.

For some irrelevant reason, the sense of change has always made me think back to tragic times like my father's sudden disappearance or the time when my bra fell loose during gym class (stupid weak hooks). Or when I accidentally slapped my geometry teacher because he was drilling me with annoying criticisms when I was at "that time of month." Maybe it's just the sadness.

Or I'm just being paranoid.

Yeah, I must be.

Only once I hear the front door snapping open then closed, and the familiar revving of the car announcing that my mother was leaving to pick up some groceries do I unlock my door and slink out. Pulling on an old sweatshirt and slacks and scraping my hair into a half-hearted braid, I pick at Mom's concoction of (ordered) pizza and step outside into the crisp, chilly air.

I'm opting for some sharp coffee right now. Even if it's 6 PM.

Maybe that can help me focus for the first day of high school tomorrow and drive away the howling in my stomach.

* * *

><p>It is a shame that none of my friends can make it tonight. So I'll have to go by myself risking my own butt; something about my mom informing me about creepy guys roaming the streets at night going by myself. But I really want to try the new coffee shop in town. The "pumpkin spice dream mocha" sounds promising.<p>

I walk, because it's only about three blocks away. Besides, I can use some fresh air. It takes about fifteen minutes to walk there, and it takes me a while to locate the small body of the cafe.

My first impression of the coffee shop when I walk in is to appreciate the warm gust of air that followed my arrival. Then I take in the appearance of the inside and the overall atmosphere.

It is very quaint and cozy, but I can't help but notice I am the only customer in this , it _is_ 6 PM after all so I actually might be the weird one here.

I choose a window seat and sit gratefully in the cushiony seat-my feet ache from walking a mile. I peer out at the red and gold raining leaves. Autumn never fails to impress me.

I am wondering, how would my day play out tomorrow? Would I be horribly lost in the daunting hallways of high school? Be picked on? Shoved in a locker? Have crabby teachers?

...Get a boyfriend?

I will have to have a deep and meaningful girl session with my girlies Malon and Ruto. We can discuss how to plan accordingly tomorrow to avoid public humiliation (that's the worst) and possibly make some new friends. Maybe.

Nobody can beat Malon and Ruto in my circle of friends.

I must've been pretty lost in thought because I am suddenly knocked out of my thoughts when I hear a throat clearing. Quickly composing myself, I turn my head nonchalantly to acknowledge whoever wants my attention.

He is a waiter.

My waiter.

"What would you like to sip on today?"

He is wearing a dark green plaid shirt with black slacks and had messy blond hair. His eyes are a gorgeous blue.

And he is undeniably cute.

It takes me a (long) second to realize he is waiting for an answer to a question I don't remember him asking.

I can't take that handsome look he's giving me. So I whip my head the other way and dive into the contents of my purse muttering an excuse along the lines of "I need to get my wallet."

Good job. Zelda, I scold myself.

When I know I can't have my head in my purse any longer for it to be awfully weird, I reluctantly pull my head out and stare back at that smirk he has slapped on his face. I hope my blush isn't too obvious.

"What would you like?" he repeated his question patiently.

A hot waiter in front of me before the first day of high school. Go figure. "I'd like to try the Pumpkin Spice Dream Mocha please. It sounds nice."

To my surprise, the blond waiter laughs a charming laugh. I feel as if I've melted a little.

"I'm sorry," he says after calming down. "It's just that this Pumpkin Spice Dream Mocha you're speaking of already has a bad reputation since this store opened."

"Oh?" I am genuinely curious.

"Who knows? Any drink is labeled a reputation from the first person who tries it out. And this one's first taster thought it tasted horrible." There was that stupid irresistable smirk again.

"Oh, I see," I say.

"But the funny thing is," he piped up, "it's one of my favorites."

I nod. "Alright. I'll give that a try." I toss him a small smile, which is hard considering it takes all my strength to not let that huge, gigantic grin to come out.

He leaves and doesn't notice that my eyes linger a bit too long on his back.

0-0-0

It doesn't take long for my drink to come since I am the only customer in the whole cafe.

I spot that same waiter before he sees me, and when he does, I have to look away from the sudden contact with those dazzling blue eyes. I continue dumbly looking at my lap, wishing I had brought my phone or a book or anything that makes me look as if I'm not suddenly interested in my thighs.

I notice him standing next to me with my peripheral vision, and I am forced to look up, and I am greeted with his hand placing a large cup of a bright orange liquid topped with a mountain of whip on the small marble table in front of me. I admire it, mentally cooing, "Oohs" and "Aaahs."

"Thank you," I start to say, but am thoroughly astonished when he sets an identical drink across from me and places himself in the seat opposite from mine. In _that _seat.

He's sitting _across _from _me._

He must've noticed my confused expression (way to go, me) because he flashes that killer smile once again and explained, "It gets slow around here. Especially in the evening. And I can't refuse to have my favorite drink when I am forced to make it when it never gets ordered!"

I nod stupidly. Say something, I scold myself. "It looks delicious."

"Trust me, it is." The handsome guy takes a long drawl from his cup, whip smearing his upper lip. That just makes him even more frustrating to ignore.

"What's in it?" I say. "Does it have nuts? Because I'm allergic to nuts and I can't have them, or else I'll break into these nasty rashes and-" I shove the glass in my mouth and gulp down the warm drink to shut myself up. _Mmm, this drink really is good. Whoever said this tastes horrible is a knucklehead. _

But he just chuckles again and assures me, "There aren't any nuts in here. Just coffee beans, milk, pumpkin, and cinnamon." He picks up his napkin and dabs it on his lips to remove the cream, which is too bad because I was enjoying that look.

It's hard not to stare at him and his gorgeous features. His dirty blond tresses look so soft and fluffy, I want to run my fingers through them. His amazing blue eyes can't compare to my boring, dull shade of blue. His lips look so soft and luscious and-

_OMG, Zelda, what the hell are you thinking? _I blink my eyes to shake myself back to reality. I stare at his nose, because there's no way I can keep a stable stare at his eyes. Hm, even his nose looks perfect.

"So, may I ask why you are at this coffee shop at six?" he asks.

_For all I know, he may be one of those creepy guys Mom warned me about, _I think suddenly, still staring at his nose. _And it's even more true when I'm by myself! I should've brought my friends for backup or at least had my phone on me. Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid and why-_

"Something on my nose?" I instinctively peer up to meet his whole face which has creased with confusion...and was that embarrassment?

No way, I'm the more embarrassed one.

"No, sorry!" I stutter, placing my cheeks in my hands to hopefully cool it off. But he was lifting his empty (when did he finish all that?) glass and peering at his reflection to see if there really is something on that perfect nose.

After an awkward moment of me feeling pathetic on saying that and him checking his nose in his glass, he finally puts it down on the table and his distinguishable smile reemerges.

"If I may ask again, why are you taking time out of your schedule to come to this lowly coffee shop?" He flashes a half smile.

"Oh uh," I stammer, "...just wanting to try something new before I start my first day as a freshman tomorrow." _Kill me now, that sounded pathetic_.

But instead, his eyebrows shoots up and a full smile comes out.

"Really?" he exclaims. "Because I'm going to start the first day of high school tomorrow, too!"

I smile a genuine smile. It's so cool that I have something in common with this cute guy, much more the same age. Maybe I do have a chance..._no, _bad girl, Zelda, you're probably only going to see him this one time.

"I'm kinda nervous, you know, from being the top of the tier in middle school to lowly, pathetic freshman in high school," he says wistfully, and my mouth mentally drops open. _Can he read minds…?_

But I nod and agree sincerely, "I totally agree with that" and tack on, "My mom would want me to excel in all my years of school because I'm her only child." Insert awkward smile.

He grins back at me and comments, "That's cool."

"You have any siblings?"

He looks downcast all of a sudden, and I mentally punch myself for saying something that must be a very sensitive topic for him.

"No," he says sullenly. "...I'm adopted."

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking that!" I blubber, heat jumping to my cheeks once again.

"No, it's okay," he says just as quickly. "It only makes sense to ask that after what you said." He discreetly fans himself with his hand.

I bet I'm making such a great first impression.

"So, why did you get a job here?" I ask as casually as I can.

"My parents want me to get a part-time job to help raise some money."

"Do you like it here?"

"Yea, I guess. Boss is really nice. I am his first worker to be employed."

"Sounds great," I lamely comment.

He checks his watch, and with a startled expression, he says, "Oh, I didn't notice how much time has passed. Sorry to steal some of your needed sleep for school tomorrow."

"Same for you; you must have to get some sleep as well for _your _classes tomorrow," I reply. I finish the last gulp of the delicious coffee. "Besides, this coffee's probably going to keep me awake for a few more hours yet."

"Me too," he says as he peers at his empty cup.

He gets up from his seat across from me and scoops up both our empty cups. "Thanks for stopping by at 'Outlook Cafe'!" He flashes me a cheery grin.

I smile back and reply, "Thank _you_. It was a pleasure chatting with you."

Then I remember something.

"Oh! May I ask how much was that drink?" I pull out my wallet, crossing my fingers that I have enough loose cash to pay for the delicious coffee.

But I nearly jump out of my skin by his warm touch on my wrist, effectively stopping me from pulling anything out of my wallet.

"Free," he jumps in. "Free for the person who entertained me during the boring hours of the evening."

Then he notices his hand on my wrist.

He immediately pulls back and apologizes, "Oh sorry!" He turns his back to me and hastily walks to the door where I assume coffee is prepared. He throws a backwards wave and says, "Nice meeting you! Good night, and good luck tomorrow!"

Then he disappears.

...What just happened?

But still, I slowly tug out a five-dollar bill and place it on the table he and I were sitting at. "Good night, and good luck to you too," I whisper at the closed door and allow a small smile to creep out.

I leisurely walk out the glass double doors knowing full well I might not be able to see him again, considering I can't sneak out here every day.

And then I realize, before he had so suddenly turned away, I had caught his name tag pinned on his shirt.

I whisper it slowly, testing it out, and smile at the sound of his name.

_ Link._


	2. Link (1)

**A/N: :3**

**I'll try not to bother you with too many author's notes, but something about updates: It will be a bit rocky since I'm juggling two fics at a time. I'll try to update at least once a week.**

**Until then, enjoy!**

**-prowessMaster44**

* * *

><p>Link<p>

Sunday, 7:00 AM

Do you know what really sucks?

High school.

Where I'm not the boss of anyone anymore but myself. Where no one is under me. Where I have to behave to avoid having my head jammed into a toilet by some sophomore.

Pulling myself out of my bed at seven in the morning, I stretch and yawn, knowing that I have to get up now to do all the stuff I want to accomplish before the first day of school tomorrow, and also get to my new job at one PM I got a few weeks ago. Today will be the last day I work there until I have to shorten my hours. Turning freshman tomorrow.

I plod to the bathroom where the sudden invasion of bright light causes me to squint. Once my vision focuses, I stare at myself in the mirror. Tangled and unflattering mangled blond hair, and boring blue eyes. I'm glad no one else is here to see me like this.

After a refreshing splash of water on my face, I feel much more energized and less pathetic as I pull on a decent shirt and jeans which will also be acceptable for work. I have to meet up with my buddies to mourn for the last day of vacation.

Trudging downstairs, my foster mom greets me with a warm smile. I like her, no, I love her as much as I will with my own real mother, though I still feel a part of me is missing. I wonder where my real mom is.

"Going out?" she asks. Even though she is my mom, I find it more comfortable by calling her by her real name, Uli. She doesn't mind.

"Yea," I reply. I scoop up a warm, steaming muffin cooling on a rack and head out the door, tossing back a wave and a smile at Uli and Colin, her real son. They wave back at me.

"Come home safe!" Uli calls.

"I will." I step out into the early autumn weather and breathe in the crisp air. I love autumn. I flick open my hand phone and tap on an all-too-familiar number and bring it to my ear, expecting the recognizable voice to come through any second. He answers on the first ring.

"Hey ya, Link!" Mikau's voice rings through into my ear. I grin at his optimistic tone; no doubt he's been playing his guitar. He loves the thing to death.

"Hey," I reply. "Up for some last day of hanging out for a while since it's going to be robbed by homework starting tomorrow?"

"Totally. Call up Darunia, will ya? He won't be happy if we bail on him, 'specially today."

"Sure thing. See ya at the cafe in ten?"

"Absolutely."

We hang up, and I immediately dial another number, crossing my fingers the big guy would pick up; he's a late sleeper, and getting woken early does not make him a happy man. Sometimes his anger issues could get the best of him.

Fortunately, he does pick up.

"Ah, mornin', Link!" Darunia booms through my speakers. "Ready to rock the last day of summer vacation?"

"Haha, you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Ha! Be ready! I'm ready to punch high school in the gut!"

"You do that, and I'll stay out of detention, thank you very much."

"You know who else I'm gonna slug when I see their face?"

"Gee, I wonder who?"

"People like that idiot Mido!"

My hand tightens around my phone at the sound of his name.

"...and others like Ganondork and Zanty-Panty and…"

_Mido…_

"that jerk named Ghigaham or whatever his name is and—"

"Okay, I'll see you at the cafe in five, 'kay?"

"Sounds peachy to me!" Darunia and I hang up.

_Mido…_

I was just forgetting about him.

* * *

><p>"Roads are so damn empty in the early morning! Maybe I <em>should <em>start waking up earlier…."

I hear my friends' voices before I see them as I enter my job workplace, newly opened Outlook Cafe.

Since it doesn't open on Sundays (today), no customers are allowed, though I am an employee so I have the keys and everything, and there aren't any rules that says I can't bring friends. The up side of being an employee here is that I get free drinks, plus I was trained to know how to make them, so I can personally serve Darunia and Mikau behind the counter.

"May I take your orders, gentlemen?" I say to announce my arrival, taking out a clipboard and pen. Mikau and Darunia grin widely at me.

"You bet!" Darunia bellows. "I'd like an extra strong Cappuccino today, thanks!"

"Don't listen to him," Mikau says, and leans in to 'whisper' in my ear, "He's already had too much caffeine, as you can obviously tell, even on the phone, am I right?"

"Hey! Three cans of energy drinks aren't _that_ much!"

"Woah, woah," I interject, tucking the pen behind my ear. "How about you lay low, and get a delicious, _succulent_ mug of green tea instead?"

Darunia crosses his arms defiantly, but succumbs. "Alright, fine. Green tea for me."

"Aaaand, you, kind sir?" I say jokingly to Mikau.

The guitarist peers at the posted drink posters and replies in the same manner, "A peppermint mocha sounds lovely, thank you."

"In five minutes!" I call as I rush behind the counter, pulling out bags of instant coffee and whip cream cans.

After just a month and a half on making different kinds of drinks in this cafe, it has become really familiar and simple to do. It's like I prepare the drinks automatically and with relative ease. In fact, sometimes I enjoy it because I sometimes zone out and can daydream a little in the midst of my work hours.

As promised, I nail three drinks in five minutes, and now I head out the door to the only table with residents.

Setting the drink down in front of their respective owners, I set my own glass down beside them, pull out Uli's muffin I took earlier in the morning, and drag another chair over so I can sit with my pals.

"So, since the life of a high schooler officially starts tomorrow, how was your summer vacation?" Mikau starts easily.

"Hm," I say. "Monotonous, I guess. Not a lot of stuff happening, besides this job." I wave my hands around in the air of the cafe to prove my point.

"Well, I've been buffin' up quite a bit," Darunia announces. He flexes his biceps and attempts to emit a tough battle cry.

"Impressive," I compliment while Mikau downs his peppermint mocha to stifle his snickers.

Wiping his mouth, Mikau informs, "Well, I probably spent half my summer vacation just sitting in my room and jammin' with the guitar."

"I'll have to see how much you've improved," I say, genuinely curious.

"Yea, I request a guitar concert," Darunia insists obstinately, slurping down his (decaf) green tea.

I sip on my "Pumpkin Spice Dream Mocha.

"Hey, isn't that drink supposed to be disgusting or something?" Mikau questions casually as he scrapes the last bubbles of whip at the bottom of his glass.

I try to look offended. "Hey, I have _unique _taste buds. Don't judge me."

Mikau chuckles and shrugs, and he points at my muffin for permission. I nod. He takes it and chows half of it down in one bite.

"So, you guys excited to see anyone tomorrow in the halls, maybe?" Darunia asks us.

"Just Lulu and you guys," Mikau answers through bites of muffin.

"Awww, have you and Lulu gone out a lot in the summer?" I tease. Lulu and Mikau has been going out for as long as I can remember.

Darunia sniffles. "Give me a boulder to punch so I feel manly again."

"Woah, we're not absolutely crazy or anything. I'm no stalker," Mikau jumps in defensively.

"Yea, but what if _she _is…," I say, smirking.

Mikau semi-glares at me. "You know she's not like that. She's way sweeter and caring than that."

"Well, _I'm _excited to see good ol' Cousin Darmani," Darunia juts in. "'Course, he's not as buff as I am, but that's not really my fault, isn't it?" He flexes his biceps again.

Mikau and I stare at him. "Actually, it kinda is…"

"Hm, really?" Darunia looks thoughtful. Mikau and I can't contain our snickers.

"Anyway, who're _you_ looking forward to seeing, Link?" Mikau asks me after we both calm down.

That actually kind of caught me by surprise, because now that I think about it, who _do _I miss?

"Hmmm, I would like to see Sheik again," I respond. "He's pretty cool."

"Yea, I've seen you with him around the halls last year," Darunia comments. "What's he like?"

"Quiet, passive, doesn't get involved with fights."

"He do drugs?"

"Hell no. Goody-two-shoes, that guy."

"Bet he gets straight A's."

"...No, actually. More like straight D's."

"I like him already." Darunia grins.

"You sure you're just excited to see Sheik?" Mikau suddenly pipes up.

I stare at him.

Darunia catches on fairly quickly. "Yeeeaaaa," he drawls, a smirk creeping on his face. "You _sure _about that?"

I throw up my hands exasperatedly. "Yes, what's up?"

Mikau and Darunia share a grin.

"What about _Ilia?_ Sure you don't miss her?" Darunia makes kissy-noises in the air while Mikau bats his eyelashes at me.

I scoff at them. "Ilia's not my _girlfriend_. Just a friend."

"_Clearly_ she doesn't feel that way." My dorky friends snicker in their hands. I face-palm, and stare down at my empty drink.

Ilia has stuck to me for several years, ever since she confessed to me in fifth grade. I like her, but not romantically. She's great company, and I love having her around, but her clinginess just gets to me. She thinks that I am "hers" and "hers only" like her property. A lot of people think we're dating and make suggestive comments when we're walking down the hallway, which Ilia responds with a huge smile and clutches my arm tightly.

That's not true. I'm not dating anyone.

I'm single.

Because of this, sometimes I'm teased and been labeled "gay" a few times, the rumors all fueled from a bastard named Mido. Been with him for nine years, hated him for nine years, and still hate him. Maybe even more so. I know I'm not gay because I sometimes find myself ogling at some hot girls who I know I will never end up with. And the thought of doing anything sexual with another male doesn't arouse me in any way.

The simple truth is that I just haven't met the perfect girl yet.

"Alright, alright, let's talk 'bout something else," Mikau suggests as he notices my downcast face.

"_Or_," I suddenly speak up. "How about you two duds go out now and let me get ready for my job now?" Which is true, because it is almost one in the afternoon.

"Aw man. Alright, fine," Darunia protests but picks himself up and scoops up all our empty glasses. "At least let me wash these to make it up to ya."

I stop him by tugging the cups out of his beefy hands. "Don't worry about it. It's fine." I send him an assuring grin.

He slaps me on the back (one glass would've cracked if Mikau wasn't there to catch it) and heads out the double doors leaving behind a, "See ya tomorrow in the deepest hell of high school!" with Mikau waving back.

"Yea, sea ya!" I call. The doors swing shut.

I head back behind the counter and place the cups in the sink. I'm alone for two seconds before a blonde-haired girl rips through the doors and launches herself in my arms. I'm relieved I had put away the cups in time.

"LINK!" she squeals as she constricts me in a restrictive hug.

"I-Ilia," I muster, trying to scavenge back all the air that had left me for a second.

"How're you doing, Link Tink?" She smiles widely at me as she finally gets off me.

"Fine," I say, finding my nametag in my pocket and clipping it on my chest for work. Ilia does the same.

I had managed to find this job six weeks ago, and I remember Uli had grinned and smiled so big for me. It wasn't long until Ilia discovered this and snagged a position as well.

I notice that Ilia already has her green plaid shirt on and is already setting up the glasses and preparing the coffee machines.

Do I love her? I stare at the blonde girl. Have we kissed?

Yes. That is a fact.

But it's also a fact that I didn't know how I felt back then. I couldn't identify if I was truly in love with her. And a final fact is that the kiss didn't feel special. Of course, Ilia was in utter elation for a couple weeks and was even clingier, but who can blame her?

Ilia notices me staring at her. She straightens up and faces me, and primps her hair.

"You should start getting ready, Link," she says sweetly. "Boss's going to be here shortly."

"Yes, alright," I say. I go dig in the fridge for cream and whip.

Telma comes a few minutes later. "How're my wonderful helpers doing?" she asks with a smile, cradling a basket which I see is filled with fruit powder and coffee bags.

"Fine, boss! Just getting ready to open the shop!" Ilia announces cheerily.

"Good day," I say formally, taking the basket from Telma's hands. "I'll prepare these as soon as possible."

She winks at me. "Alright, you do that. I will go set up the tables and open the cafe."

It's pretty slow in the afternoon, considering the cafe opens at one o'clock due to its low income, but it's even slower in the evening. In fact, it is so slow that literally no one comes in from five until eight, when the cafe closes. So I usually spend the last three hours chatting with my friends over the phone or with Ilia, and the time usually passes quite quickly. Besides, it's not like Ilia and I can skimp out on our job and escape early, because that'll surely disappoint Telma.

I yawn. It's only six, and I still got two hours left, but gosh, I feel awfully tired. It doesn't help that school starts tomorrow either. Especially when it's high school.

I catch Ilia out of the corner of my eye wiping the counters, but that's when I notice someone coming in.

At six. In the evening. Right now.

_Who would come for coffee at this hour?_ I think, bewildered.

But then I see who it is.

Not anyone I know, but still.

* * *

><p>I don't know what makes me do it, but I don't think I regret it. Maybe it's the way she looks so curious, and the way she appeared so graceful even when staring out the window at the awesome fall scenery.<p>

And she is undeniably cute.

A hot girl before the first day of high school. Go figure.

So I gather up my (meager) courage and step out to serve her. She looks even more attractive at this angle, the soft curve of her jaw and the few wisps of her eyelashes pointing out the window.

I stare at her for longer than she might think before I remember I'm here to take her order. That's the whole point of my job anyway.

"Excuse me," I say, but that still doesn't catch her attention. I crack a grin, and I clear my throat. That got her.

She turns her head around and peers up innocently at me.

"What would you like to sip on today?" I ask.

To my mild confusion, she doesn't reply and continues to stare at me, my clothes, and my face. And then suddenly, she dives into the contents of her purse. I hear "to get" and "wallet" coming from her mouth.

After a moment, she comes out.

"What would you like?" I repeat. It's a bigger surprise that she asks for the 'disgusting' (rolls eyes at the person who said that) Pumpkin Spice Dream Mocha, and an (embarrassing) automatic laugh comes out of me.

She must think I'm a weirdo.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, and explain as graciously as I could for laughing in her face. "But the funny thing is, it's my favorite," I blabber. Gee, I won't stop blabbering will I?

But she accepts the drink and I escape behind the doors to the coffee making place, and come face to face with Ilia.

"What have we said?" she says unhappily. "_I _serve females, and _you _serve the males."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you were wiping the counters and I didn't want to trouble you."

She perks after that. "How thoughtful, Link!" she chirps and continues to wipe the counters. Then she goes behind another door to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Now's my chance. Wait, what does that mean?

But I hurriedly make the drink and come out to serve it to her. I surprise her by sitting across from her (her confused expression was so adorable) with the same drink and quickly explain to her why.

We hit it off fairly well. We're actually having a real conversation. I feel whip staining my lip and I quickly wipe it off with a napkin, hoping my heating face didn't show. Man, what a fool I'm making myself.

As we're conversing, I can't help but take in her features. Her eyes are such a deep and dark blue, like the stormy sea, unlike my boring pale blue ones. Her dark hair looks so smooth and soft, and I have to tamp down the urge to stroke it. And don't get me started on her lips. They look so smooth and perfect and—

Woah, woah, what the hell am I thinking? I hope she doesn't think I'm a creeper.

We talk some more, and then she is suddenly staring at my nose. I continue talking as normally as I could manage, but I'm thinking something else. Shit, what if there's whip on my nose? Oh my _goddesses, _this is humiliating and degrading.

"Something on my nose?" I ask, heat springing to my face once again.

She looks flustered, though I know it's not as much as I am. "No, sorry!" she apologizes, though I have to make absolute sure that's true.

I pick up my glass and peer at my vague reflection. Phew, no whip.

We talk some more, and I feel especially surprised when she said she starts high school tomorrow as well! Maybe I do have a chance...shut up, Link. You're probably just going to see her this one time.

I check my watch. Damn, I was enjoying myself.

After exchanging some Good night's and Good luck's, she's about to leave, and I cross my fingers, hoping she would forget about something I hope she forgets.

She doesn't.

"Oh! May I ask how much was that drink?" She pulls out her wallet.

Aw, shucks. In my haste, I touch her wrist to stop her from paying.

"Free," I hear myself sputter. "Free for the person who entertained me during the boring hours of the evening." Oh goddesses, that was cheesy.

Then I notice my hands on her wrist.

I whip around, sputtering an apology, my face turning beet red. No way can she see me in this state.

So I foolishly leave, throwing back hasty farewells. Dammit, I am so freaking rude.

She probably hates me now.

Escaping into the backs of the cafe, I lean against the door and let out a long and hard breath. I regret my whole life for the last two minutes. Man, that was so stupid of me. Now she's definitely not coming back.

And then Ilia's in front of me. "What the _hell _were you thinking sitting with some unknown girl?" she hisses.

Before I can reply, she plows on. "You belong to me, and I belong to you. Not some ugly stranger."

Her angry eyes meet mine. "So, since you've been gossiping with her for the past half hour, tell me, what's her name?"

I open my mouth, and then the heavy realization hits me. "I...don't know."

"Bullshit! What _is _it?"

"I really don't know!" I shout. "I never asked her name!" I don't tell her that I regret that, too.

"Ugh, I'm leaving!" With that, Ilia scoops up her bag and storms out the cafe.

I sigh. Nothing beats her stubbornness.

I step out to wipe the tables, and get it done fairly quickly. Until I reach the table where I and the girl were sitting at.

A lone five dollar bill sits on the surface.

A small smirk creeps on my lips.

_You're not getting away with this_.


	3. Zelda (2)

**A/N: UPDATE 11/29: So you may or may not have noticed I had removed this chapter and then uploaded it again. It's because yeah, this was pretty bad, so I had rewritten Chapter Three. It's still the same about a third from the beginning until I started changing things (and where it got super bad last time). I hope this is a lot better! Thank you to Chameleon Eyes who gave me some advice!**

** I know, I said not a lot of author's notes, but just one more bit to reply to a guest reviewer!**

**Hi, etsy! Glad you like this story! First, I want to profusely thank you for reading this and reviewing, and I apologize for not mentioning you in the previous chapter. And your question about if Darunia and Mikau are Gorons and Zoras in this story, well, it really depends on how you (the reader) to picture everyone. In my brain, I imagine them looking a lot like their real self, though with a tiny touch of human aspects as well. Some, I think have to be seen in some human form, like fairies, but it really depends on how you imagine the characters!**

**Onward to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Zelda<p>

Sunday, 8:30 PM

"You _what_?!"

Malon stares at me with bewilderment while Ruto's mouth is as big as the sun.

"Here me out," I say vainly. "I just needed to refresh my memory, so I went out the house for awhile."

"Yea, by _yourself_. A defenseless girl who's dumb enough not to bring her phone or her friends along is basically _asking _for it! And you say you don't _regret _it?"

"Wait for the good part!" I exclaim. "You guys heard about the new cafe?"

"Yea…?" Ruto says unsurely.

"I met the most charming, dreamiest, handsomest guy ever," I gush exaggeratedly after a suspenseful pause.

Malon, completely forget her persistent protests a few seconds ago, squeals and says, "_Really_? So was he your waiter?"

"Of course he was!"

"What did he look like?" Ruto asks excitedly.

I put a finger on my chin and think, trying so hard to recall the image of his face. Of course, that isn't really hard at all considering how attractive he was. "Messy blond hair, a melting smile, and the most gorgeous bright blue eyes."

"He sounds so dreamy," Ruto sighs.

"Did he show any interest in you?" Malon asks curiously.

"Yea, considering how graceful you are, he must've been drooling and tripping over himself for you," Ruto chimes in.

Now I am stumped.

"Zelda?" Malon says again.

"I, uh, _might_ have made a fool of myself."

* * *

><p>It is currently nine PM, and I am getting ready for bed. My friends have already left a while ago to prep for high school where we officially turn freshman in less than twelve hours.<p>

I change into a comfy nightgown and check one more time that my schoolbag and supplies are all ready and set to go for tomorrow. I flick off my lights and dive straight into bed because I absolutely despise the dark.

I lay in bed for a couple minutes before a crack of light enters my vision from my door and I notice Mom peering in.

"Goodnight," she whispers.

"'Night," I reply, sleep already starting to weigh me down. The crack of light disappears, and I shut my eyes.

Am I excited for high school tomorrow?

It would be a lie if I said no. Yes, the idea of going to high school doesn't sound the most appealing, but I have to admit that I'm looking forward to whatever surprises high school will bring me. Who knows? Maybe high school's going to be the best four years of my life.

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP!<p>

I take back what I said about being excited for high school.

The cold reality hits me when it dawns on me that the first harsh aspect of high school is: earlier hours.

I pull myself groggily out of the comforts of my covers and head to the bathroom with drunken steps. The sun has barely risen over the horizon, and the last thing I wanna do is dress up and go to school.

I strip and step into the shower. The cold water wakes me up instantly, and the reality hits me once again.

I'm going to school.

_High _school.

With that in mind, I quickly scrub myself clean before stepping out once again and drying myself.

Wrapped in a towel, I waddle over to my closet and leaf through the pieces of clothing.

After a tough five minutes on just standing there and contemplating what outfit would be the most impressive to set a good first impression (and regretting I hadn't decided last night), I finally choose a purple blouse and white skirt. I fish out a bra and undershirt, plus some socks, and I dress in five minutes flat; there's only about half an hour left before I have to head out.

I tumble downstairs where Mom is preparing some breakfast.

"Set to go for the first day of high school?" she asks.

"I think so." I pluck a piece of toast jutting from the toaster and open the fridge for jam. Pondering the very tough decision between peach or blackberry jam, I ultimately take the peach and smear a generous amount on the piece of bread.

Mom sets a glass of orange juice by me, but I muster through bites of toast, "Not today, Mom. I gotta hurry."

With that, I dump my plate in the sink and go back upstairs while dialing Ruto's number.

"Hey, Zelda!" Ruto's voice echoes through my speaker.

"Hey," I say, "be ready to pick me up in ten, 'kay?"

"I know. I'm coming right now, so I'll be there right on time."

"Sounds perfect—OW!"

Multitasking by applying mascara while talking on the phone is proving to not be the most effective.

"You okay?" I hear Ruto's concerned voice through the phone.

"Yea, I'm fine. Fatality by mascara."

Ruto laughs, and we hang up.

Finally winning over the killer mascara stick, I blow dry my hair and manipulate it into a half ponytail. I scramble here and there for the curling iron and some additional hairspray before I'm finally set and ready to go.

I check the time. Phew, Ruto should be here in two minutes.

I spend those two minutes calming down from my morning rush and collect my bag from my room.

Now I sit outside next to the front door, untangling my earbuds and plugging them into my phone. I listen to half the song called Epona's Song (whoever is Epona, I don't know, but the song's awesome!) while thinking about the boy named Link from that cafe, having unrealistic fantasies before I spot Ruto's familiar old-fashioned jeep pulling up next to my driveway.

"Hey, hot stuff," Ruto greets me as I open the door to the backseat.

"You're lookin' good yourself," I reply, which is true. Ruto's always dazzling and utterly fabulous, very likely taking after her fashionista mom, Rutela, who I notice is driving us this current moment.

Her mom can be a model. She looks like she could be in her late twenties when really she is in her late thirties.

"Where's Ralis?" I ask Ruto after I settle in my seat next to her.

"My little brother? Oh, he's off in the horrors of fifth grade."

Ruto and I chuckle when Rutela asks me, "How's Impa, dear?"

"Mom's great!" I reply.

"That's good to hear."

We reach Malon's place, and the redhead bounds out excitedly in a simple T-shirt and denim skirt.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" she squeals like a high school teenager (which we are) as she hops in as well.

"I know, right?" Ruto gushes.

"Isn't Cremia in college now?" I question enthusiastically.

"Yep," Malon answers. "Second year of college. Gooood luck."

Ruto and I snigger at Malon's tone.

"Oh my goddesses, I'm nervous," I say, fidgeting in my seat. I can see the new high school in the far distance. It will take five minutes tops to reach there.

"Oh! Let's compare schedules," I remember and pull out the wrinkled sheet. Malon and Ruto also take theirs out and put it side to side with mine.

"Woohoo!" Malon cheers. "I have Art with Zelda and Phy. Ed. with Ruto!"

"I also have Health with Zelda," Ruto says.

"And we all have lunch together!" I point out. We compare our locker numbers and find out how often we might cross each other in the halls.

Before I know it, we're approaching the front door of the high school. I can't help but wonder if Link is experiencing the same nervousness at a different place. After all, he's going through the struggles of high school as well.

"Good luck and have fun!" Rutela calls as she pulls away. We wave at her departure before turning around and peering up at the daunting building.

"Ooookay. This is at least three times larger than middle school," Malon mutters.

Different students are milling into the school as well, surrounding us with comments and wandering gazes looking for their friends. I witness someone run up to another who I'm assuming is his friend (or enemy, who knows) and paste a "Kick Me" sign on his back. Typical middle schooler.

Wait, this is high school isn't it? I guess I should get used to the immaturity the ninth graders still have to evolve from middle school.

"Wow, look at that!" Ruto gasps while Malon and I glance over where she's pointing at. It's a beautiful water fountain with neat beds of flowers surrounding it on the clear and flat stoned ground.

"Gorgeous," I comment, and we head to the crowded entrance.

We safely make it through the large double doors of the school without getting trampled on (thankfully), and now comes the trouble on arriving at our first periods.

And it's also the time to separate.

"Wish me luck, guys!" Malon calls and enters her first period classroom, Astronomy.

We wave, and leave to find Ruto's classroom next. It is very near Malon's, much to my jealousy.

"Bye," I say with a smile as she enters.

Ruto grins back and replies, "Bye! See you later!

Now, I am unfortunately by myself and have to fend for myself for my first class, which apparently is freaking Geometry. I hate math.

I cluelessly look for signs and plaques, searching for the magic room number 219, and I figure that the classroom is on the second floor because of the number two as the first number.

I am right; I spot my destination just through this hallway, and then I'll be there!

I pick up speed, as fast as the rules will allow, and zoom in right when I hear the bell chime. Phew! I'm safe!

I try not to look too obvious (which is impossible considering I'm the last person who enters the room in front of thirty pairs of eyes) while I head to the last seat available.

"Your name?" the teacher demands with a bored voice. Figures. I don't think anyone wants to be here this current moment.

"Zelda," I reply, willing my voice not to waver. I do not appreciate this attention.

"Hm.…" The teacher runs his finger down a list, which I'm assuming is the attendance or something like that, and I watch him as he reaches the bottom. However, his finger flies back to the top and runs down the paper again, then again.

"Excuse me, sir, is there a problem?" I ask as politely as I could manage. Truly, I was fuming over this teacher to hurry the heck up and end my time in the unwanted spotlight.

"Just...just a second," he mutters, waving his hand dismissively in my direction.

I sigh mentally and try to ignore the stares.

"Well, Zelda," the teacher says, catching my attention back. "I don't think you're in this class. What's your first hour?"

"Uh, geometry...sir?"

At my words, the entire class erupts into laughter, and I feel my entire face heat up involuntarily.4

"I'm sorry, dear," the teacher manages through a slight chuckle. "This is Home and Finances, a course for sophomores and up."

"Oh, I see, I'll see you later—I mean, next year maybe, okay, bye!" I (rudely) snatch my schedule from the teacher's hands and scramble out of there as collected and graciously as I can.

The mocking laughter gradually ceases as I quickly make my ways down the hall. Oh goddesses, I bet the students in the class will go blab to their friends and parents after school about a pathetic freshman mixing up her classes. Speaking of that…

I peer at my schedule once again.

Oh, _that's _why. The room number isn't 219, but 119.

Heh, oops.

I head down the stairs to the first floor and can't help but smile a little; the experience reminds me of the time my friends and I were at the beach a month ago (in the paradise of summer vacation), a time we're going to remember to our graves.

We were splashing giddily in the water, having the most fun we had in our lives. Of course, Ruto was always bugging us to go to the deep end because she absolutely loves the water. (No, seriously, she even said that the way she wanted to die is by drowning. I'm not sure if she really meant it or not. Um, hopefully the latter.)

So we did. Malon and I had uncertainly followed Ruto, but we were actually surprised that it was actually super fun! We splashed and waded, and hurled waves of water at each other.

And then (of course), the recognizable gray fin sliced through the top of the water, heading towards us.

We had screamed uncontrollably and clutched onto the lifesavers we thankfully brought, hoping the objects would live up to their names.

We paddled desperately to shore, and of course, Ruto reached first and scrambled to alert the lifeguard."Shark! _Shark!_" she had shrieked uncontrollably.

Every single soul in the water immediately evacuated, and we all watched twenty feet away from the shore as the 'fin' glided closer and closer...

And realized it was a severed scuba diving fin.

Yes, we were horribly embarrassed by the false alarm, and everyone waded back in. That was probably the last time my friends and I are going to show our faces there.

But that experience just made our bonds tighter.

* * *

><p>When I enter Geometry, I endure the humiliation of explaining to Mr. Yeto that I was a poor and pathetic and freshman who got hopelessly lost in the new halls of high school, explaining my late arrival in his class. He dismisses it offhandedly and lets me go with a, "Just don't make it a habit."<p>

I pick the last seat available, which is in the back next to a bright orange-haired girl. I timidly sit in the seat next to her.

As soon as I sit down, she turns to me, and I take in her bright, vibrant red eyes.

"Sophomore," she says.

"Um, freshman," I reply.

Then she puts a finger to her lips and pulls out a paper airplane which I assume she constructed not long ago, and then she flings it at the back of someone's head.

"Hey!" the victim protests and turns around. He scans the back of the room and has eye contact with the red eyed, orange-haired girl.

"Midna, was that you again?" he sneers.

The girl, Midna, mocks being insulted and replies with blatant sarcasm, "Oh my. Just because you were foolishly hit on the back of the head again, you assume it's me, Groose?"

Groose glares at her. "You've been doing that all the time last year. How could I forget that?!"

Midna rolls her eyes and turns to me. "Oh, the joys of being young and immature again."

I chuckle and agree, "Yeah." I like Midna already.

Geometry passes quite quickly with the entertainment from Midna, from provoking Groose to no end and mischievously fooling around with the teacher.

"Okay, seriously, who is throwing paper airplanes like this is elementary school?" Mr. Yeto grunts unpleasantly. He stares straight at Midna whose desk is blatantly littered with paper airplanes.

"Gee, I wonder who," she says and shrugs nonchalantly.

When she sees that the glaring Mr. Yeto wasn't letting up, she lets out a wistful sigh. "Alright, might've been throwing them. Math's boring."

The class and I snicker at her audacity.

"How dare you!" Yeto exclaims.

"I mean, it's true," Midna replies smoothly. "I bet everyone in here wishes they were someplace else. Because, one, nobody wants to do math in the morning. Two, it's not as important as language arts. Three, did you know nobody remembers a thing once they're in college? Four…"

My class and I make it out of first hour with no homework thanks to Midna.

* * *

><p>I arrive at Art a short while later (after rereading the room number ten times to assure myself I'm not going to end up in a class full of seniors) where Malon has eagerly saved a seat for me.<p>

"Guess what? Guess what?" she gushes to me.

"Yea?" I ask.

"I met the coolest junior!"

"Really?" I dig out our painting palette and set up our easel; we're partners for this class. Good ol' Malon has remembered I am in her class.

"Totally! Her name's Lana." Malon informs as she starts mixing some colors to form new shades.

"Uh huh. So you guys friends now?"

"Well, not really. She wanted to introduce herself and the school since I'm a freshman, probably to make me feel more comfortable."

"I had a good dose of humiliation today."

"Ha, really?"

"Three words: Home and Finances."

Malon bursts out in uncontrollable laughter as I try to block the memory out.

After calming down, we wriggle in our painting shirts before the teacher struts in. There is a name scribbled on the board, assumingly her name.

"Good afternoon, class," Ms. Nabooru says. She stares at the board, a disgusted scowl creasing her features. "You may just call me Nabooru," she declares with a tone that reflected authority. The red-haired woman promptly wipes off the "Ms." in front of her name on the chalkboard.

"Anyway," she says, turning around. "I see you've already changed, which is wonderful."

Nabooru picks up a chalk piece and writes on the board, _Partner_.

"Today will simply be knowing your partner better," she informs us.

Malon nudges me. "I've known you my whole life!"

That really isn't an exaggeration. I've been told by Mom that I've hung out with Malon ever since we were two and crawling around on the carpet. Mom always repeats the story where I would be utterly fascinated by Malon's blazing red hair when we were five, and then getting confused all over again when I had dumbly assumed there were "two Malons" after meeting Cremia when I was seven.

I'm knocked out of thoughts when Nabooru continues. "You will ask each other to draw something they like, and explain it to them. Then you switch." She puts down the marker. "You may start."

"Alright sister, you wanna go first?" I ask Malon.

She grins. "Sure thing!"

Malon's a great artist. In fifteen minutes, she's drawn an adorable cow with her and her sister next to it. In the back is a meticulously-painted barn with a wooden arch that read, _Romani Ranch_.

Clearing her throat, Malon says in a lecture-ish voice. "I like my ranch because the cows are everything to me, from awesome friends to great company to my life's meaning!"

I'm not surprised on what she drew. She lives close to her family's barn her whole life and would not put any cow's life in danger; she always puts herself before the cows. Which is one of the (many) reasons she doesn't eat beef.

I clap quietly and compliment, "That painting should be gold-framed."

"Your turn!" Malon declares.

"Hmmm…," I ponder what I should draw. What is something I like…?

Malon nudges me and leans in to whisper, "Oooh, how about you draw the guy from the coffee shop from yesterday? I wanna see what he looks like."

I shove her playfully but concede to her words. "Alright fine. Couldn't take a picture of him anyway because then I'll look like a freak stalker." I close my eyes and recall the handsome face and dazzling eyes. Then I start painting.

It took about twenty minutes (Malon read her book during the boring period), but I finally complete it.

"Malon..._Malon_," I murmur, tapping her shoulder annoyingly.

She swats my hand away as if it was a pesky fly and mutters, "I'm getting to the juicy part, hold up."

I tap her shoulder incessantly and irritatingly.

"Alright! This guy has better be cute for me to put down th—oh my_goddesses_."

I swear Malon starts drooling.

Link is standing tall and proud in the painting with his green plaid shirt and a mug of coffee ("Pumpkin Spice Dream Mocha, specifically) in his hand with his melting smile of course. I gave his eyes the brightest blue I had in my palette, and even I have to adimit: he looks gorgeous.

"Now _this_ is worth a frame," Malon raves, scooping it off the easel. She sighs despairingly. "...Hey, you put the cup in his left hand. He left-handed?"

Oops. I can only assume he's right-handed since the majority is anyway. "Uh, oops?"

Malon shakes her head. "Too bad you can never see him again. We should go someday so you can meet up with your Prince Charming..."

"No way," I say, perhaps a bit too quickly. "Mom'll be angry if I go out by myself again."

"But, we can—"

Malon is abruptly cut off with Nabooru clapping her hands.

"Alright, we have about five minutes left. Clean up your area and organize the supplies. Have a good day." She turns around and goes back to browsing through her folders.

We hurriedly clean up, and Malon and I make it out the classroom first.

"Come on, it's lunch now, thank goodness," Malon exhales.

"We have to meet up with Ruto," I remember.

Speak of the devil. Ruto bounds over to us.

"Hey!" she exclaims and squishes us in a hug. "How's your day going?"

"Great for me but Zelda ended up getting laughed at in the face by a class full of seniors," Malon replies casually as if she hears this from me everyday (which is not true).

"They weren't all _seniors_," I defend myself.

"Tell me about it," Ruto chuckles.

I met Ruto in kindergarten. I remember it was Show and Tell day, and I had forgot to bring something. When the teacher called my name, I sat glued to my seat, unmoving. Now forgetting something for Show and Tell day was the end of the world for a kindergartener, so don't laugh me, please. But I had remained in my chair, feeling the needles of tears threatening to spring up.

Suddenly, another small girl had raised her hand and said, "She just forgot it in her backpack." Together, that girl and I went to our cubbies where she secretly handed me her yo-yo and assured me she had another object to share (which was her pencil. Talk about taking humiliation for me.).

After discovering her name, I introduced Ruto to Malon and we were inseparable since.

Now I am walking with my friends in high school, still together.

We start walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey, I met a junior named Lana," Malon reports to Ruto. Ruto nods. "Cool. Too bad I didn't really talk to anyone. I was looking forward to seeing you guys!"

Suddenly, Ruto turns me while we're still walking as if she remembers something. "Listen, Zelda, I think I saw that guy you described yesterday! In _this _school. In _these _hallways!"

"You're lying," I say. This can't be true.

"He look like this?" Malon questions and holds up my painting of Link.

Ruto gasps and puts a hand over her mouth. "Yes! _Yes!_ He looked exactly like that!"

I shake my head. It's too good to be true.

We turn a corner. "Listen guys, if this is a prank—"

Then I see him.

He's talking to someone whose back is turned.

I stop in my tracks, Malon and Ruto crashing into me.

He looks up.

We make eye contact.


	4. Link (2)

**NOTE: You may or may not have noticed I removed Chapter Three and put it back up, because yeah, it was not a good one and I rewrote it. So if you haven't noticed, I've changed a big chunk in there, so I recommend reading it again so further chapters make sense! It starts to change hugely about a third through the chapter (Chapter Three, I mean). **

**Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**Shout out to: etsy (Guest). Slenderweegee, battlefield4us, StaticBomb93, Chameleon Eyes, cheesyqueasy, WildGirl404, Zepora2276, silent readers, and all my favorite-rs and followers! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Link<p>

Sunday, 8:30 PM

"Wait, wait, wait, so you mean you met a hot girl at work today?"

Darunia and Mikau are practically towering over me as I'm cowered in a corner, _trying_ to organize my school folders for tomorrow.

"Um, it's more like I, uh, _had _to serve her, 'cause, you know, I'm a worker there?" I try to come up with an excuse. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell my friends this. They're not the most compassionate.

"Oh HO, Ilia's not gonna like this!" Darunia booms as I bristle and wave my hands, attempting to shut him up. No use catching Uli's attention right now.

"Was she all like 'I wanna drink this, cutie!' And you were all like 'Sure thing, hot stuff!' and she was battin' her 'lashes at ya and you were drooling all over—"

"_School _is tomorrow!" I randomly announce, scooping my scattered binders together. "So why don't _you _guys go home and get ready?"

"Hey, _you're _the one who invited us," Mikau scoffs jokingly. "So you might as well spill. What'd she look like?"

I stuff my educational equipment into my bag and answer, "Smooth brown hair, dark blue eyes, and flawless skin, not to mention way more attractive than I am. Didn't get her name."

Darunia snorts. "Then she's gotta be hardcore eye-candy considering pretty much all the girls last year were practically throwing their selves at you."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, woe is me."

Then I stare at them. "But really, she was absolutely...absolutely…" I try to find the right word.

"Sexy?" Mikau offers. I smack him instinctively as Darunia cracks up, hooting wildly.

"Oh, shut up. She's just really pretty, okay?" I zip up my bag and stand up. "Why am I telling you guys this again?"

"Alright, sorry," Mikau manages through hitches of laughter. "That reaction tells me you really like her."

I face-palm, and say into my hand, "It's a one-time thing, so drop the matter. Not going to see her anytime soon."

Mikau and Darunia ceases laughing, and one of them (my face is still in my hand) asks, "Really? Why are you not seeing her again?"

Well, shit.

I finally pull my face out of my palms and stare sheepishly at them.

"Link?"

"I, uh, _might_ have made a fool of myself."

* * *

><p>I lay in the serenity of my bed, soaking in the last comforts before the hardships of education wedges itself in my life once again.<p>

This summer was definitely the most uneventful yet calmest vacation of my life. Well, other than that coffee job position I achieved, though that job is also quite relaxing as well. I have to remember to send Telma some cards or something since my hours have shortened considerably. I'm just glad she isn't too disappointed and is pretty flexible about the whole thing. I also hope it wouldn't be too hard on her to manage the morning and afternoon shifts by herself. Hey, she might even recruit some new and older employees, which is great, though I hope she won't forget me, or Ilia for that matter.

The thought of high school tomorrow still kinda freaks me out, and I have to convince myself that everything will be new. It's like turning a new page in my life, and even though that (cliché) phrase means a good change, the thought of suffering through a harder course and with new rules, I have to admit, is pretty daunting.

On top of all that, I'll have to deal with more annoying people and teachers. I doubt I'll make any new friends considering how many rivals I've already made in elementary and middle school years. How Mikau and Darunia are still my friends is beyond me, but I know I can trust them with my life.

And there is that girl from earlier today. Usually I let go of the thought of a good-looking girl, because are you kidding me? But for some unexplainable reason, I can't stop thinking about her.

I reflexively grit my teeth in the dark. _Why _didn't I get her name? Argh, probably because I was making myself a fool in front of her.

Bleh.

And I suddenly realize, there's the deal with Ilia. Sigh.

I wonder if she's going to cling onto me the entire year like all the previous years before. Hopefully the change into high school will prevent that.

All this thinking has really slowed my brain down, and I can feel my eyelids getting heavy. The arms of sleep stretches out to me, and I succumb to their reaches.

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP!<p>

Ugh, why did I have an alarm clock installed again?

I'm still pondering this for five minutes as I remain sprawled on my bed.

Oh yeah, high school.

High school.

_High _school.

I jerk straight up, the blankets flinging off me.

"MY GODDESSES!" I unnecessarily holler, probably waking the entire neighborhood.

I spring up and stampede downstairs where Uli is making her muffins again."Morning, de—"

"What time does school start?" I interrupt, out of breath.

Uli chuckles and replies, "Relax. You've got half an hour."

"What? That's not a lot of time!" I snatch a muffin and chomp half of it down in one bite. "Very delicious," I say, crumbs ungracefully flying out my mouth. But that's what pressure does to me.

I head upstairs once again and burst into the bathroom. Oh goddesses, I look like a mess.

I gulp the last bite of breakfast before splashing my face with cold water.

After wiping the water off with a towel I blindly reached for, I stare at myself in the mirror.

No time for a shower. Bed hair will have to do. Maybe it'll be fashionable one day, and I'll be the first to wear it. I just hope I don't stink too much.

Colin enters the bathroom, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Link," he greets groggily.

"Hey," I reply, trying too hard to rip the comb through my tangled blondeness.

"What's Mom making?"

"Her...yummy...muffins-OW!" A tuft of blonde strands remain intertwined with the comb.

Colin just chuckles at my futility and heads downstairs, most likely for Mom's muffins. They're actually really good. I'll eat them any day.

Finally accepting that I lost the battle with my hair, I skitter into my room and whip open my closet. Hm, there really isn't a lot of choices…

I settle for the personalized T-shirt Telma ordered for me with 'Outlook Cafe' sprawled across the top with a mug of steaming coffee below it.

Hey, might as well promote my salary, right?

* * *

><p>The run to the high school isn't too long.<p>

Yeah, I run. I have a special playlist saved in my phone just for a good day to run a couple miles or two. It's just really calming, and it's a nice way to get some fresh air. I just hope I won't be soaked in sweat when I arrive at school.

I run around the corner of a block, and I see the high school in the distance. Just another five minutes would do. According to my schedule and handbook, I have another ten or so minutes until the bell rings. I just cross my fingers that if I somehow do arrive late, they'll be more lenient on freshman.

Unfortunately I can't meet my friends before school because one, Darunia hates running (he even said that he'd rather lift two hundred pounds while _walking_ to school over running like me) and two, Mikau has to get a ride with his parents for convenience since they can head to work straight after they drop him off.

I check my sweaty palm, the pen marks starting to smear a little. I just have to take the next left, then right, then right again to arrive at the school entrance.

Finally, I reach there. I had worked up just a tiny sheen of sweat, hopefully not too much to really bring out the stench I must be smelling like. I'll have to steal Darunia's body freshener (he uses it after working out) when I meet him today. Until then, I only have to depend on hope to not already have rumors spreading about me smelling like an armpit.

The entrance is still pretty packed, and while I wait, I take in the neatly stoned ground and a closeby water fountain. It's pretty cool, I have to admit. So far, my stay here is manageable. I think I might like this place.

I'm one of the last ones to enter the school, and I've only got about three minutes to find my first class. Well, the meet up with Darunia and Mikau is canceled, it seems.

I peer at my schedule for my first hour's class number. It's on the third floor, or so I guess since the number is 313 (Global Studies). Unlucky thirteen? Maybe.

I speed up the staircase, sidling past students milling around, and I finally see a plaque with 313 on it. I've made it!

I zoom in, right when the bell chimes.

I quickly choose the seat next to the window. I like window seats since I can peer out at whatever weather is going on outside whether it's a sunny spring day or a raging snowstorm.

Unfortunately, I realize too late I've picked a right-handed desk. But the only left-handed is in the front row, smack dab in the middle, and I don't want to receive all the screaming teacher's spit, thank you very much. I feel somewhat offended by the placement of that left-handed desk. I should start a protest to demand equality for left-handers or something. Naw, I'm joking.

"What a surprise you chose this seat next to me, Your Left-Handedness," the familiar voice rings through my right ear.

I scowl. "Get lost, please, Ghirahim."

He puts a hand to his heart and dramatically sighs, "My, still holding a grudge against me?"

"Well aren't you?"

"But why sit next to me when that left-handed desk in the front is practically calling your name?"

I growl silently but say nothing. It's probably not wise to start a fight on the first day of high school.

Ghirahim knows I don't like attention, whereas he loves attention. He likes to put me in the spotlight, specifically to humiliate me in front of the whole world while gaining popularity for himself and savoring my embarrassment.

We formed the rivalry just last year when he provoked me that I couldn't do anything correct with my left-handedness like playing sports or using scissors or high-fiving. (I proved him wrong by high-fiving his face with my left hand.)

"Aw, has Linky finally surrendered to me?" Ghirahim sneers.

"I'm recuperating for even more action, so save your insults," I retort.

Before the idiot could respond, the teacher struts in. "Morning, class," he greets pleasantly. He has neatly combed hair (unlike mine), glasses, and a calm expression on his face.

"I am Shad, and I really don't like the whole 'Mister' issue because it's good to have fun in here, right?" he says with a smile.

As he calls off the attendance, I stare out the window and ignore Ghirahim's snarky remarks. I hope today will go smoothly, and sharing a class with Ghirahim right off the bat isn't how I plan my perfect day.

I guess it's inevitable to meet people who I don't want to meet in order to meet people I do want to meet.

Am I making any sense?

"Link?"

"Here," I sputter, remembering I have to listen to my name, hoping I didn't sound too flustered. I nonchalantly look back out the window.

"He thinks he's too good for this dinky high school!" Ghirahim says rather loudly.

I ditch the thought of not starting a fight and tip over Ghirahim's chair.

* * *

><p>"Hey, buddy!" Darunia waves me over as I finally find my second class, Phy. Ed. He's sitting on the bleachers at the side of the wide gym with a handful of other students.<p>

I jog to him and notice he has already changed. "I'll be right back," I say and enter the changing room.

It's relatively empty save for a couple guys I don't recognize, but I don't linger. I exit and plop down next to Darunia.

"How was Global Studies?" he asks as he knots his shoelaces.

"Tolerable, though it'd be awesome if Ghirahim wasn't in there."

"Man, that sucks."

"Yeah. How about you? How was Cooking?"

"Remind me why I signed up for that class again?"

"Uh, you told me and Mikau that you wanted to try something 'less tough' to 'soften your image.'" Cue air quotes.

"Well it definitely—"

"ALRIGHT, KIDS, GET OFF YOUR BUMS AND JOG THREE LAPS," booms a voice.

Our gym teacher stomps in, as big and buff as his voice. Right off the bat, I'm reminded of Darunia.

"I KNOW IT'S THE FIRST DAY, BUT AS I'VE ALWAYS STATED, NO EXCEPTIONS! FRESHMAN, DON'T THINK YOU HAVE IT EASY EITHER!"

"Um, sir, what can we call you?" a blonde pig-tailed girl squeaks.

"CALL ME DARBUS, AS YOU WILL! YOU'VE SIGNED UP FOR THIS CLASS, AND YOU KNOW I EXPECT COMMITMENT AND PERSEVERANCE! NO REGRETS!"

"YEAH!" Darunia agrees enthusiastically.

Darbus points at him. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT, BOY! NOW GET JOGGING, CLASS!"

We obey obediently.

It's not hard for me, considering I run all the time, but Darunia is winded. "I like the teacher and all," he huffs and puffs, "but I think he'll agree with me that running's too hard which is why we stick to weights."

I chuckle. "You can say that again." I slow down to stay at Darunia's side to match his dwindling speed.

Fortunately, the three laps are over relatively quickly, and we gather at the center of the gym where we finally get to discover who we're teammates with, as well as meet some new people and people who I wish to avoid.

"How about a game of badminton, eh? I need to loosen up from the class with Midna." Groose's arm slides over my shoulder. He's always super competitive with me, probably because I keep on kicking his butt in games.

I return the competitive grin and reply, "You're on, but maybe later." I don't think I want to get too excited on the first day.

Groose thinks different. "Ha! Link's finally chickening out! I _am _getting better!" He skips away giddily.

Groose and I used to be neighbors before he had to move, although he still goes to the same schools I go to. We were always playing competitively together, and even though it's obvious I'm winning by a long streak, he won't give up.

"Good luck," Darunia snickers and turns to me. "You're always great at sports."

I grin and reply, "If I'm good at sports, you're a _star_ at sports. Every time you hit the ball, it turns into a smoking bullet."

He chortles, and then the blonde pig-tailed girl who asked for Darbus's name approaches us.

"Hello!" she chirps. I can tell she's very outgoing.

"Hi," Darunia says.

"My name's Agitha! May I have your names?"

"I'm Darunia and my good buddy's Link."

Agitha looks freakishly young. "Shouldn't you be in middle school?" I blurt, and immediately regret my rude comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

But Agitha just giggles and says, "I get that all the time. I'm a senior!"

No way. A _senior_? This tiny girl?

Darunia's also surprised. "Oh, uh, you look really, um, young. Which is a good thing!"

Agitha just grins. "Thanks! Nice meeting you guys! High school will be fun." She bounds away.

"Man, she seems awfully happy to be back in school," Darunia mumbles.

I nudge him with my shoulder. "Hey, wouldn't you be excited if you're a senior and freedom's right in front of your face?"

He just chuckles, and then Darbus comes thundering back in. "Alright, pipsqueaks! Good job today, you've handled everything well! You may just hang out and meet new people, but don't expect the second day to be so lenient!" He trudges into the back room where I assume his office is at.

Darunia turns to me and grins. "He may be tough, but I like tough! Really pushes me."

"Yeah, but at least say good luck to _me_," I reply and smile.

Darunia and I coincidentally met five years ago in a convenience shop, me buying some flour for Uli and him buying some construction paper for a project. We bumped in the checkout line, and it wasn't long before we both recognized each other from the same school.

I used to be a horribly hardcore introvert because of all this 'adoption' deal and lack of self-confidence. I reeked of insecurity, and that was why I never had a friend since five years ago—Darunia was my first. So, of course, I had made the conversation quick at the checkout line, but he didn't leave me alone. He insisted on introducing himself and even shared one of his energy drinks he bought from the store because he was thirsty.

The cycle continued. He always took every opportunity in school to talk to me, and he was my first 'real' friend. One who I can trust.

It wasn't long after that I met Mikau in music class. I had always perceived Mikau as an okay guy, the 'Talented One' in music class because he's always the best one with music. As fate would have had it, he and I were partners for this music composition thing, and he noticed I wasn't entirely comfortable being with him. So he cracked corny jokes and laughed crazily at them himself, and I had to laugh as well, because damn, he was funny!

We started hanging out more, and I introduced Mikau to Darunia. We stayed as a trio since. That year was also the time Ilia confessed to me, but that's a different story.

"Hey, Link, Mikau told me his third hour is Band, and it's pretty close to this gym, so we can briefly meet up with him. Sound good?" Darunia asks me.

"Yeah, sounds awesome!" I exclaim. "I need to see his face again so I know I'm really here."

Darunia cracks up.

Finally, class is dismissed, and we walk out into the hallway.

"Hey, you see your cousin Darmani yet?" I question.

"Yeah. Once or twice through the halls. Said 'hi,' but had to leave to avoid gettin' late."

"Guys!" Mikau is suddenly in front of us.

"Hey!" Darunia acknowledges and fist bumps him. I greet Mikau as well with a fist bump.

"I have first hour with Lulu! My life is complete!" Mikau cheers, and Darunia grins and slaps him on the back.

"What luck!" I exclaim. "Oh, and sorry for being late this morning and missing the meet up with you guys."

"It's totally fine," Mikau says dismissively. "We can see each other in Writing, 'kay?"

"Sounds cool," I say, remembering we do, in fact, have Writing together.

"Well, we gotta go now if we don't wanna be late!" Mikau says, and flounces away (probably thinking of Lulu, because Mikau _never _flounces).

Darunia face-palms but leaves as well after a wave to me. I wave back and start heading to Earth Science.

I figure that Earth Science should be pretty cool, assuming the people I don't want to see isn't there, but that's a pretty low chance. As I mentioned before, I've struck up too many rivals to not see one every day.

I'm close to arriving (classroom is next to the cafeteria) when someone suddenly appears in front of me in a blur.

"Link!" she exclaims.

"Hi, Ilia," I say. "You're going to Earth Science, too?"

"Yes! I am! Oh goddesses, we get to be together! Woohoo!"

I nod. "Yeah, how nice." It's good to have Ilia in one of my classes, though I hope she won't make too big of a show.

"So, how was your day, Link?" she asks excitedly.

"It's going relatively smoothly. How about you?"

Ilia starts talking, but I don't hear her as I catch someone turning a corner to head into the cafeteria. I instinctively look up at the movement.

Then I see her.

Our eyes meet.


	5. Zelda (3)

**A/N: I've put up a time frame now, because someone said it was a little confusing on what time each chapter starts. Here you go! Sorry for the late chapter. X(**

**Shout out to new reader Qwertycow721 for reviewing! **

* * *

><p>Zelda<p>

Monday, Noon

The initial reaction is disbelief. Then it's astonishment. Now it's insane excitement.

He stares at me incredulously, though the girl in front of him is still talking, as I'm seeing. Is she an acquaintance? A peer? A friend?

...More than a friend?

And then my question is answered as the girl suddenly leans up and plants a big, wet kiss somewhere on his face.

He looks very flustered, but I barely register this as the world inside me cracks and buckles. Since her big head covers his entire face, who knew it was on the nose, cheek, or, I hate to think, the lips?

The insane excitement changes to shock and dejection. My heart feels as if it's on the brink of shattering from the unexpectedness and the scene I refuse to believe. I sense my friends still behind me, whispering in quick and low voices to each other, but I pay no attention to them.

He's taken.

"Listen, Ilia, why don't you go into class first?" I vaguely hear him say.

"Alright, but you have to come, too!" the girl named Ilia chirps (quite annoyingly, dare I say) and drags him with her into the classroom.

The bell chimes.

I remain rooted in my spot, staring at the place where he was once standing.

"...lda...elda...Zelda!" Malon's in my face, snapping her fingers and waving them right in front of me.

I shake out of my shocked trance. "I...I'm sorry, guys. Let's go to lunch now. We're probably going to get everyone's scraps if we don't hurry, right?" I let out a feeble laugh.

"Zelda…," Malon started solemnly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was like that," Ruto says quickly.

"Yeah, I didn't know he already had someone!" Malon jumps in.

"It's fine," I interrupt quickly and toss both of them a forced smile. "I barely knew him anyway." Which is a total lie. We had been chatting that night for who knows how long, and I feel as if I know him just as well as Malon and Ruto.

I had truly thought he was interested in me, but now I come to the definite conclusion: He was just playing with me. Now that I think about it, it makes sense, because he probably thought we were just going to meet one time, like I did, so he decided to have a little fun.

Ugh, why are all good-looking guys like that? They probably know they're super cute and everything, so they act pompous and boss people anyone and deceive everyone with their good looks. I shouldn't have insisted to pay him. He doesn't deserve it from playing me like that. He probably knew I'm going to pay him anyway. Playing innocent, huh.

I don't notice until now from the smell of something savory that I had been absentmindedly walking into the cafeteria with my friends beside me. But the fragrant smell doesn't heighten my appetite; In fact, I feel a little queasy.

"Why don't we sit down?" Ruto says gently to me. She has this silent conversation with Malon, and she leads me to a table while Ruto goes into the lunch line. I sit down inattentively while Malon places herself next to me.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks quietly.

I finally snap out of it and decide to toughen up. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say, and try to mean it. "He's just another pretty face to look at. No big deal."

Malon nods uncertainly. "I guess." Then she brightens. "Yeah. There's plenty of fish in the sea!"

I smile despite my melancholy. "You're right. I'm just being dramatic, aren't I?"

Malon finally grins at me, happy to see her friend back to normal. "It's fine, Zelda. You've had experiences like this before, haven't you?"

I smile and nod meekly, though we both know that wasn't true.

By then, Ruto has wriggled through the lunch line, three plastic-wrapped sandwiches and juice boxes in her hands.

"Hey, thanks," Malon says. "I'll pay you back later for purchasing all this."

"Yeah, me too," I add.

Ruto peers at me elatedly, glad I wasn't an unemotional mannequin anymore. "No, it's fine. My treat today!" she counters, and plops down across from me and Malon.

The cafeteria is noisy and big, and am I disappointed that Link isn't in the same lunch? Now after that little fiasco, no, I don't think I'm disappointed. Even saying the name in my head, I cringe, though it's unknown if it's from real or forced disgust.

Sigh. This is not how I planned my first freshman day.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when Malon speaks up. "So, got any homework so far?"

Ruto answers her question when I don't speak up. "Thought they'd be more flexible on freshman, but nope. Got homework for every class, which just sucks."

I nibble on my sandwich I don't remember unwrapping. My friends stare at me expectantly.

"What about you, Zelda?" Ruto asks cheerily.

I swallow the mix of soggy bread and ham and answer tersely, "No homework thanks to Midna."

Malon and Ruto nod sincerely, though I know they don't know who the heck Midna is. The only thing on my mind is the boy Link, and the thought that I should just brush off the whole matter. Just one meeting, nothing too special...but it had too much meaning at the same time. Why are my feelings like this? Is it the hormones? Oh, I know! It must be that pesky monthly occurrence! But even as I think this, I know I won't be touching my 'feminine' products for another two weeks.

Malon and Ruto seems to have given up.

"Okay, Zelda, you win. What's up?" Malon questions after a sigh.

"You guys already know."

"Is it that dude again?" Ruto says, rolling her eyes.

"That cute dude, yes."

"Zelda, what's happened to ya? You usually don't swoon over someone so hard," Ruto points out.

"Yeah, you just haven't found the perfect guy yet, and neither have we," Malon chimes in.

I nod mutely. Yeah, what am I mulling over about? I should just forget this whole thing. There are plenty of cute single guys out there. There has to be one who's cuter than Link, right? I...just haven't met one yet (and don't know if I ever will).

"Ooh, how about Ruto and I set you up for a blind date?" Malon suddenly suggests out of the blue.

By those words, I finally speak something less unemotional. "Wait, no thanks, guys. I think I'll be fine! Just a stupid little thing, that's all."

Ruto is about to say something, but I butt in once again. "How about you guys come over tonight? We'll have a nice girls' night, and we can catch up on all the school drama—"

"Haha, you really like him, don't you?" Malon jeers jokingly at me.

My mouth falls open. "No, I don't like him anymore! Not after that." I try to look sincere.

Ruto laughs at my failed expression. "Hey, have you ever thought that maybe he _does_ like you?"

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out.

Ruto continues. "Maybe he's doing that to make you jealous and for you to come to him?"

Finally, I manage to say, "But he actually had the nerve to talk to me at the cafe, when he is obviously taken!"

"Or, he's playing hard to get," Malon pipes up.

I say nothing at first, Malon and Ruto figuring that they've won over this debate.

I sputter one final sentence in my defense. "But _guys_ aren't like that!"

* * *

><p>It's been settled that my dorky friends are going to set me up with someone. Trust me, this isn't the first time I've been set up by them. I've been approximately set up two other times, and they both didn't end well. I have a feeling this one won't either (for some twisted reason, I kinda want to keep the streak of bad blind dates).<p>

Of course, I won't know who the dude is until I meet him, but Malon and Ruto insists that they would chose the 'perfect guy' for me, which I don't think anyone is besides the Coffee Boy (that's his new nickname).

So, once the struggles of my new identity as a freshman was over, I head straight home thanks to a ride from Rutela and Ruto (Malon got a ride from Cremia).

"See ya soon," Ruto says with a hinting voice and wink when we reach my home.

"Yeah, sure," I say unconvincingly. However, Ruto doesn't notice my uncertainty and continues to giggle to herself.

I head inside the back door, the one leading straight into the dining room, and silently slip past Mom who's possibly making dinner, though we both know that she's a horrible cook (no offense, Mom).

This is confirmed when I hear her frustrated grunts and the sound of clanking dishes, and then some muffled curses. I hear her pick up the phone and dial a number.

"Hello," Mom says into the phone. "May I order a pizza? Double cheese and pepperoni— what? You don't sell pizzas?"

There is a brief silence of just Mom's frustrated breathing.

"Alright. Muffins will do _just...fine_." The last two letters are forced and emphasized, Mom audibly annoyed.

Then she suddenly hollers up to my room where I had slipped into, "Zelda! We're having muffins for dinner! I've had enough of this mess…."

So Mom had noticed me slipping past her. No one can get past Mom's impossible sixth sense.

Mom continues to grumble to herself as she tends to the (possibly broken) dirty dishes. However, I happen to catch some of her complaints.

"New store don't sell even the cheap stuff...What did I expect?...I even forgot the name...Outlook something..."

The realization slams into me.

Mom had tried to order pizzas from that cafe.

The one and only, Outlook Cafe, and someone's coming to deliver muffins.

And I know exactly who works the evening shift.

0-0-0

It's unfortunate the blind date isn't until an hour, and by then, the delivery guy (who I exactly know) will be upon my residence. This very bad situation can only be inevitable if Mom takes the order, but I know she's probably sulking over how cold she'd been on the phone, and will probably beg me to answer the door; She always regrets her anger-fueled actions, not to mention embarrassed as well, so it would make sense if she doesn't want to show her face for a while.

"Zelda…," Mom pleads at my doorway.

"Mom…," I beg as well.

Both of us doesn't want to answer the door, however, Mom doesn't know my reason. Another problem is that the delivery guy (AKA Coffee Boy) is coming closer each passing second, and I must persuade Mom to take and pay for the muffins instead of me.

"Zelda, dear, why mustn't you take the order?" Mom questions me, a suspicious tone skirting her voice.

"Its, uh, I have...lots of homework!" I say, quickly coming up with an excuse and holding up my (empty) binder for emphasis.

"Looks pretty thin to me…."

"I assure you, Mom, high school's no joke. Even on freshmen."

"Are you sure about that, dear?"

"Yes Mom, I'm really sure. I'm positive I have a mountain of homework."

"I didn't know you were that persistent on homework."

"I'm not! I just have a lot of strict teachers, okay?"

"If you have so much, then I assume you also can't see your friends later today like you said?" Mom peers at her nails indifferently, a small grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

It comes out a little desperate. "I do have time to see my friends!"

"Then you're very likely to have time to take a little delivery that would last only three minutes, wouldn't it?" Mom grins smugly at me as I hang my head in defeat. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'll give you a written check, okay, sweetie?"

I nod my head forlornly. "Fine, Mom."

Mom leaves after a small pat on my back, and then I realize what I've just gotten myself into.

Oh crap.

Oh _crap_.

I'm gonna have to go face to face with Coffee Boy, who I'd agreed to meet later.

This is bad.

* * *

><p>I am still pacing mindlessly back and forth in front of the front door, pondering my options. My hands are clammy and sweaty, probably dampening the crumpled check with my ickiness. What to do...what to do…<p>

I peer at the clock for possibly the fifth time. It's been about ten minutes since Mom had made the order on the phone, and the delivery might come here any second—

DING!

I emit a small shriek from the sudden ring of the doorbell.

Oh goddesses, lend me some courage.

I continue standing there, boring a hole through the door with my petrified stare.

"The door's not gonna open by itself!" Mom hollers down to me. She goes back into hiding.

I take deep breaths, trying to calm my pumping heart, and realize that Mom is right. The door isn't going to open by itself.

I place a hand on the doorknob. Just one quick swipe open, say thanks, toss him the money, and grab and...GO!

I draw in a quick breath and bravely whip the door open.

Immediately, I am met by his gorgeous blue irises.

"Hello!" he says enthusiastically. "I'm here to deliver—"

His eyes widen in shock at the sight of me. Goddesses, they're amazing. "Wait, you're—"

"Thanks!" I interrupt hurriedly and yank the package I assume the muffins are in because of the box's fanciness out, and promptly slam the door in his face. I feel this confusing feeling, as if I really don't want him to leave, and I somewhat regret my rude move.

"Wait! Excuse me!"

I try as hard as I can to block out the rattling door from his knocks.

"Sorry, can you open the door again, please?" he pleads from the outside.

"What else do you need?" I retort, attempting to sound like I had better things to do, even though I didn't. And again, why am I trying to force him away, even though I don't even know if I want him to leave?

"Just...just...uh..."

Before I think about it, I throw open the door again. It takes all my strength not to look in the other direction.

His face is _adorable._

"Well...um, whatlunchdoyouhave...uh, miss?"

It takes me a second to decipher what he was asking. "Oh, lunch? After third period."

We continue fidgeting.

"Well,...ma'am..., I have the lunch after fourth period."

"Shame," I say and mentally slap myself. What sort of message did I just send out to him?

But he doesn't really have a reaction. "Yeah. So, you like muffins...miss?"

"Mom ordered them," I say in an irked tone. Not because he's stretching our dialogue between us (I happen to be enjoying this), but because he's calling me 'ma'm' and 'miss.' Really? We've talked so much last night, and now he's being all formal with me?

"Oh, I see. Well sorry you can't have pizza tonight." He runs his hand through his matted blonde hair swirling sexily—shut up, Zelda.

"Uh huh," I reply stupidly. Ugh, I sound like a self-centered, cold heartless brat.

So I smile. "Yeah, um, but muffins are totally fine, too! I'll have muffins any day...Link." My insides are soaring and prancing around because I finally said his name to his face! Awesome! But my celebration was short-lived because now he's giving me this look which I can't identify.

Oh shit, what if he thinks I'm a stalker now?!

"As long as you enjoy your order...uh, miss."

My high spirits deplete like a balloon. I am so tired of those formal titles. Why can't he just be slack like last night?

My frustration and disappointment finally win over me. "The name's ZELDA, now stop calling me those ridiculous nicknames!" Oops. Oh no, what if I sound like a brat again?

I tack on something more friendly. "So, um, please call me Zelda now?" It sounded like a question.

That recognizable smirk comes on his lips very slightly, but I still see it. "Okay."

That's it?

I devise something quickly so saying my name is inevitable. "How do you spell my name?"

"Z-E-L-D-A?" he says smoothly. I'm not satisfied. He has to say it, whether he likes it or not!

"How do you pronounce my name?"

"However you pronounced it a while ago."

"What is Scott Fitzgerald's wife's first name?" From English class last year, I was pleasantly surprised to find out his wife's name is the same as mine.

"His wife's first name is her first name."

A reflexive smile comes out. "Just say it."

"Z...Ze..." he starts. I look on, urging with all might for him to just say it!

"Zel...da."

"Put them together."

"I...can't, sorry!

What? Is he playing games now?

I'm about to complain, but I'm interrupted.

"I apologize," he says suddenly. "I hope you enjoy your order. I will take my leave, now. Thank you for ordering from Outlook Cafe."

After his formal departing speech, he quickly twists on his heel and speed-walks to the stationary green bike at the end of the driveway.

What?

What?

That was the only word running through my mind.

Then a horrid thought hits me.

What if he thinks I'm..._repulsive_? What if he thinks my name is super dumb? My name is a super old name, for goodness sake!

I suddenly feel rebellious.

"MOOOOM! WHY DID YOU NAME ME 'ZELDA'?! AND YOU DON'T GET ANY MUFFINS TONIGHT!"

* * *

><p>The blind date gives off a positive first impression as Malon and Ruto leads me excitedly into a quiet park.<p>

"Don't worry, Zelda, I think you'll like him," Malon chirps.

"Yeah. He's cute, and I'm sure he's nice," Ruto chimes in.

"Uh huh," I reply to both of them. Truthfully, I'm still reliving the embarrassing encounter just half an hour ago, and I'm always having to remind myself to drop the idea and give off a good first impression to the guy I'm gonna meet.

"Why did I agree to this?" I say.

"Oh, just that the good-looking guy from the coffee shop isn't actually interested in you," Malon says wistfully.

I make a face at her. "Thanks. That really boosts my self-esteem."

"Hey, no problem!"

We pass by the colorfully arranged playground with small toddlers swinging theirselves between the slides, swings, monkey bars, and other playground equipment while their parents watch their every movement closely. A few spy us suspiciously as if we're going to suddenly plow in, grab their kiddies, and hold them for ransom. Their expressions reflect relief when we pass by harmlessly. Not that we would have caused any.

We continue on the gravel road, the elated shrieks of the kids gradually dwindling as we made our way deeper into the park.

As we're getting closer to the destination, I'm realizing where we're heading. "Hey, are we going to the picnic tables?" I wonder aloud.

"Jackpot!" Ruto exclaims and nudges my shoulder. "We agreed with him to meet there, so good luck, and BYE!"

I am taken wholly by surprise as my friends unexpectedly shove me into the clearing of picnic tables, and they promptly vanish in a flurry of giggles and scuffling feet.

Well, it's just me now.

I scan the tables, looking for anyone there. There is literally no one, according to my eyes. Autumn leaves blow over the ground past my feet indifferently as I'm gradually growing frustrated.

Okay, seriously, my friends claim this is a blind date, and there's no one here. Are they that cruel to rub the fact in my face that I don't have a boy—

"Hey, there."

A hand covers my eyes.

I shriek, whip around, and deliver a rough punch/shove to the offender who fell with a grunt. Oh goddesses, did my friends set me up with a kidnapper? A terrorist? A serial killer? Horrid thoughts are running in and out of my mind as I peer at the fallen body.

Then I realize it's just a male teenager. Wearing a school badge. The same one as mine.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I blubber and dive down to help him up. "It's just that I thought you were a bad person who's trying to kidnap me or something—"

"It's okay," the boy chuckles as he gets up and dusts himself off. "So this is the girl who I've been set up to meet with."

"Wait, you're my blind date?"

"Apparently so. Your friends, Maron and Rosa—"

"Malon and Ruto."

"—Malon and Ruto, sorry, helped plan this." He cracks a grin at me. "And you're quite the sight. I've made a good choice."

I nod wordlessly. "Um, you too." That's not really a lie. He has blond hair and small, sculpted biceps.

Suddenly, I'm reminded of the image of Link, though this guy looks pretty different than him. Maybe it's the face shape. Link has a triangular shaped jaw while this boy has fuller cheeks and—why am I thinking of Link? If this guy knows that I'm thinking of a different dude on our first date, he's not going to be entirely impressed.

"So, wanna sit down?" he offers, extending a hand to me.

I allow a small smile. "That sounds great, thanks."

I take his hand and he leads me to a random table. He pulls back a chair for me to sit. I thank him while I take the seat, one thought going through my mind: my friends are right. He_ is_ nice.

The boy places himself in the seat across from mine.

"Soooo, I guess now we can know each other better," he suggests after a brief silence. "The most basic thing: What's your name?"

I let a brief silence pass before answering. "Zelda. My name is Zelda. And you?"

The boy smirks and replies, "I will introduce myself as Mido." He puts his hand to his chest.

"It has a charming ring to it," I comment. _But not as charming as the name Link._ The name echoes in my brain hauntingly.

"As does yours, Zelda," Mido responds, waggling his eyebrows. Then he leans back casually and says, "What do you think of me?"

I glance at his profile. "I wasn't disappointed when I saw you."

"That's a good thing to hear. Though I'm a little crestfallen that you would mistake me as a kidnapper."

"Well you did sneak up on me, so it's better to assume the worst just in case."

"But isn't that what romantically-involved couples do?"

I pause for a moment, registering his words. "We've just met."

"Not on my side. I've seen you a handful of times in the hall at school. It's hard to ignore how...endearing your appearance is."

"Thank you, I'm flattered."

By now, I've realized that for some reason, this conversation is a whole one-eighty turn compared to the conversation I had with the boy in the coffee shop. I feel as if I can't kick back and laugh relaxingly with Mido as I did with Link. I don't understand why I feel the need to formally chat with the boy across from me. He and I...aren't bonding as easily as I did with Link. It feels as if our pieces aren't fitting together, while on the other hand with Coffee Boy...

"Where do you buy your clothes? They're really nice," Mido asks nonchalantly as he scoots his chair closer to mine.

"A variety of places. I don't have a favorite or frequent store I go to," I answer, then ask in return, "When did you and my friends plan this?"

"Oh, I have Astronomy with your friend Ruto, and I saw she and Malon talking to you." He stops talking.

"And?" I press.

"And I asked her once she entered the classroom that if you and I could hang out tonight." Then he turns the spotlight back to me. "So, you've met anyone new today, the first day of school?"

"A couple," I say and throw out a few names. "Midna, my teachers, they're all pretty cool-"

"Did you meet any new males, perhaps?" Mido slinks an arm over my shoulder. Hm, for or a first meeting, he's showing a lot of...closeness.

"N-not really," I say, trying to control the surprise of the sudden contact.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I just kinda met one boy, that's all."

"Oh, got his name?"

"Why're you so interested in this?" I retort, gaining some leverage back. Yeah, why am I making someone who I've just met control me?

"I just...wanna be all yours. Shouldn't a boyfriend be protective over his other half?" Mido replies smoothly. Ah, is this all just jealousy, I think?

"I haven't really agreed to that yet," I respond.

"There's plenty of time to think. But anyway, who's the guy you met?" There seems to be a roughness in his voice. Maybe I should feel more flattered than I should for him being so irked from me talking to another guy.

"Alright fine. If you really want to know, his name is Link, we're both freshmen, he works at this coffee sh—"

"Link?" Mido interrupts unexpectedly.

I flinch a little by his tone. "Yes, why? Do you know him?"

"You shouldn't hang out with him, Zelda."

"...Why?"

"He's an idiot, okay?"

"Do you just don't like him or something?"

"That's true, and he doesn't like me either, but he's the bad guy."

"How are you so sure?"

"He's always in my face with his pesky little friends, and he's just plain annoying."

I grin slightly despite the atmosphere. A boy catfight, huh. How dramatic. But I realize a new dilemma: The guy I'm assuming I'm gonna date doesn't like the guy I think I really like. Ugh, what a mess I'm in.

"Do you like him? Did you talk to him a lot? Did you give him your number?" Mido's suddenly grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Please let go of me. No, he's good," I say. My mind wanders back to him for a few seconds.

Mido presses on. "You don't like him, do you?"

"Well…," I think for a moment. Of course I like him. He's just plain irresistible.

But then I think about him and the girl, Ilia. I feel my expression stiffen. "I don't think I should like him. After all, he already has a girlfriend, right?"

Mido rolls his eyes and begins to say, "Well, he doesn't really like her bac—_actually_, you're right. He does have a girlfriend. But don't be despaired, you've got me." He flashes me another grin and eyebrow waggle.

I force a smile out. "Yeah, you're right."

I look over at the setting sun. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Unfortunately, I have to go home now before Mom questions my whereabouts," I tell Mido.

"Understood," he replies.

We say our (formal) farewells before we separate in opposite directions.

0-0-0

I'm in my neighborhood now, spotting my home in the near distance.

As I'm walking up the driveway, I instinctively peer at the front porch, envisioning the picture of Link standing where he was a while ago. I sigh, though I can't put my finger on if it was of relief or longing.

And then I realize:

He now knows where I live.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaand there's a better introduction of Mido. That's all I gotta say. **


	6. Link (3)

**A/N: I know, it's been a while. X( Thanks for your reviews and patience. :D**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

><p>Link<p>

Monday, Noon

I feel insane joy and surprise at the same time.

She's standing right there.

At first, I'm sure I'm hallucinating, but the thought slowly dwindles when she isn't disappearing or molding into a different person.

"...and I met so many cool people and teach—Link, are you even listening to me?"

I vaguely register Ilia's words as the girl from last night is staring at me with her stormy blue eyes, filled with the same surprise and excitement as mine.

"Link…"

Suddenly, to my utmost and thorough shock, Ilia's in my face, planting a giant smooch on my cheek.

Oh no.

Not in front of her. Not now of all times.

I'm usually unfazed by Ilia's kisses because I'm just used to them by now, but this one is like a kiss of misfortune.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her face change, but I'm unable to read it when Ilia speaks up once again. "If you're not gonna listen to me, I'll make you, then!"

"Listen, Ilia, why don't you go into class first?" I sputter, painfully aware of the girl just a little ways away. I will my eyeballs not to wander and attract unwanted attention from Ilia.

"Alright, but you have to come with me!"

Not part of my plan, Ilia promptly locks her arms around mine and drags me with more force than necessary into Global Studies.

The bell chimes.

Ilia jubilantly plops down in an empty seat and pats another one next to hers. A right-handed one. But I'm still standing, praying the last three minutes were just a dream.

My train of thought is disrupted by the grating voice of the teacher.

"Sit down, _now_," the teacher orders gruffly. "The bell's rung."

I finally realize he's staring straight at me. The name scrawled on the board behind him reads, _Mr. Demise_.

"Uh huh, the bell _did _ring," I agree, half my mind still replaying the mortifying scene a little while ago. The class snicker at my words. Was I that funny? I don't remember.

Mr. Demise deepens his frown and growls, "So, how about you sit down?" The question sounded more like an order.

"Uh huh," I say again and slowly slide into the seat next to Ilia. The dumb teacher grins a sadistic grin and proceeds to call off the attendance.

Meanwhile, in my head, I'm still trying to figure out a way to meet her again and come up with a decent explanation that Ilia is _not_—I repeat, _not_—my girlfriend in any way and that she is just a peer from my elementary school and—

"_Link_."

"Here," I sputter. Demise seems stare at me longer than necessary before moving onto the next student.

I resume devising a frantic plan in my head. _I'll hopefully meet her again tomorrow outside Global Studies like today, and convince Ilia to go in, first. Oh! And I'll remember to bring some pastries or something from the cafe, and cross my fingers she'll forgive me. I mean, she can, right? I'll bring the pumpkin mocha again, too! Just for her! _I start to feel better.

But another thought pops up. _What if she thinks worse of me now? Wait, _was _she even interested in me in the first place? I made a total fool of myself, so it'd be understandable if she wants to avoid me at all costs. Then again, there was that look in her awesome eyes that didn't seem disappointed when she saw me ten minutes ago… _

"Link, what lunch do you have?"

My thoughts abruptly pop like a balloon.

"Lunch?" I sputter.

Ilia nods, tossing me a smile and an eyelash bat.

"Uh, after this class, so—"

"Shut your mouth, _Link_," Mr. Demise orders firmly from the front.

I shut up from the sudden order, though I would prefer to disregard this teacher completely. Mr. Demise smirks at me as if he'd just scored a point against me. I glower back.

I have a feeling we won't be getting along anytime soon. I guess I'll start rehearsing a speech to explain to Uli why I will have an F in Global Studies this semester. Oh, just something about a teacher who hates my guts and that it simply isn't worth it to do any Global Studies homework.

Hey, if the shoe fits.

* * *

><p>Darunia, Mikau, and I finally meet up at lunch. About time, because my stomach wouldn't quit grumbling in Study Hall where everyone tossed me dirty looks in the impossibly-quiet room. Hey, sorry! Blame the school board for putting me in the last lunch. I should start packing a snack and sneak bites during Gym or Study Hall, or even Global Studies to simply piss off Demise (no surname 'mister' to you anymore).<p>

But anyway, I catch them fairly quickly once I enter the cafeteria. Mikau pats the seat next to him while Darunia, already possessing a lunch tray, is gobbling the food up.

"Man, I'm famished," he manages through meat loaf.

"Me too," Mikau adds and produces a paper bag out of nowhere.

"Me three," I chime and promptly leave to the lunch line.

Not wanting to stick around too long in the lunch line, I skip the main line and opt for a chicken (or is it turkey?) wrap and hurry back to Darunia and Mikau. I plop down next to them while they're rambling away on something about...cookies and sandboxes?

"So I was using the sandbox to test out if the cookies are available when I was browsing through it…," Mikau is saying.

Darunia's talking too. "Yeah, and it just went 'showstopper' by itself and—"

"Let's all talk together!" I butt in. "So, what the heck are you talking about cookies and sandboxes? Cookie sandwiches?"

Darunia bursts out laughing as Mikau scratches his head sheepishly. "Oh sorry, Link. Just that Darunia and I just came back from Tech class, and we're just using some computer terms."

"Uh huh," I say, taking a multigrain-and-chicken bite. "Didn't know Tech's that tasty."

"Cookies and sandboxes and showstopper are all tech terms, that's all," Darunia adds once he calms down.

"Well guess what I learned? I learned that this year is going to be the end of me," I announce.

"But you say that every year, and you're still here, alive and breathing...and clueless," Mikau notes teasingly.

I roll my eyes. "But I know for _sure _this year's gonna be the end of me."

"But you say that every year too…," Darunia mumbles.

"Yeah, lighten up, Link! It's just high school...where everyone's above us...where we might...get...shoved in a locker…," Mikau pipes up 'helpfully.'

"Sounds fun," I say sarcastically after an awkward pause.

"Then explain yourself," Darunia insists.

I know exactly what he's referring to. Yes, I admit I say the sentence each year ("This year's gonna be the end of me.") like a ritual, and I usually have some excuse for it.

"So, what sort of silly excuse you'd come up with this year?" Mikau asks wistfully as he chomps on a cookie. I'd usually just spit it out, but now, I'm reluctant to say it. Oh no, how will I put this? I sent out a completely misunderstood message to the nameless girl I like and didn't have the balls to chase after her? How pathetic of me. My friends are never gonna drop the teases after this.

Oh wait. She might've not liked me in the first place.

Mikau clears his throat. "Yes...?"

By the look on Darunia's face, I know he's just waiting to burst into laughter at whatever new excuse that's supposedly coming out my mouth. But I stay silent and realize that I'd just decided to broadcast the secret which I wanted to keep to myself for a while.

"Uh, nothing, actually. Just that the Global Studies teacher sucks," I finally say quickly, hoping I sound sincere. I take a nonchalant bite out of my soggy wrap.

"Uh...huh," Mikau mutters.

Confusion graces Darunia's face. "Somehow that wasn't as..._expressive _as previous years…."

"I assure you, it's nothing," I persist.

"You're awfully suspicious like a...a..." Mikau searches for the right word, probably trying to put it a nice way.

Darunia deadpans it instead. "Like a criminal."

I reflexively snort. "Breaking news: Teenager arrested for not telling his dorky friends why his high school year's gonna be the end of him."

"Hey, I would totally read that, actually."

"Ugh, whatever."

To my thorough relief, lunch is ending very soon.

"How about let's go to our final class and forget all I said?" I suggest casually, picking up my crumby plastic wrap and standing up for emphasis. Never thought I'd be so eager to actually ditch my friends and go to class instead.

"Woah, hold your horses," Mikau commands and promptly drag me back down in my seat. "You owe us an explanation."

"Just say it, pal. What could possibly be so _secretive _that you're in need to hide it? Unless it's totally..._degrading _for you, even in front of your friends." Darunia chimes.

"Oh, it's _very _so," I say persistently.

Mikau raises an eyebrow at me. "Really? We know all your most embarrassing moments and habits. What's more to keep it from _us_?"

"Yeah," Darunia pipes up. "We already know you scoop out your boogers and fling them out the window, you force yourself to burp so we can smell what you had for breakfast, you—"

"Okay! Okay! No need to go in so much detail!" I interrupt hurriedly and instinctively scan around the cafeteria to assure myself that no one was eavesdropping. No use spreading even more rumors about me.

"So then, what's up with keeping this 'secret' from us?" Mikau drawls and smirks at me.

I scowl. Even as much as hard as I am to control my expression, nothing stops the heat from springing up onto my face. Damn, my friends are starting to get as stubborn as Ilia.

"Alright, fine, if this is the only way to make you guys stop clinging onto me like bloodsucking leeches," I finally spit out and stand up.

"Score!" Darunia cheers but falters once Mikau shoots him a look.

"So what's up, Link?" Mikau asks, suddenly gentle. He and Darunia also stand up, preparing to speed to our next class if necessary after my explanation.

I exhale long and hard. Closing my eyes for as long as my friends might think I've fallen asleep (standing up, no less), I finally conjure enough courage to speak.

It comes out in a stream like vomit. "Well, let's just say that the girl I met at the cafe actually goes to this school and I _accidentally _flipped her off by having Ilia smooch my cheek before class."

With that, I scramble away to the garbage can to dump my trash. I can practically envision Darunia and Mikau staring at each other in silence. Then I hear the quick and disorganized shuffling of feet behind me.

"W-wait, the chick goes _here_?" Darunia sputters.

"A-and you totally _killed _your chance?" Mikau adds, equally flustered.

"Yes and yes," I answer straightforwardly.

"Aw, man! Even you can't deny it," Mikau begins.

The two finish simultaneously. "You suck!"

* * *

><p>I'm happy to report that my last class, Biology, wasn't too bad. Now, I'm at Outlook Cafe, right on time from sprinting from school to here.<p>

Quickly pulling on my work uniform (I've grown to like this awesome green plaid shirt), Ilia bounds in a few minutes after me.

"Hey, Link!" she chirps and squeezes me like a boa constrictor.

"H-hi," I muster, attempting to pin my nametag on my shirt between Ilia's arms.

"I'm soooo sorry for getting you in trouble in Global Studies!" she gushes as she releases me.

"Um, it's okay, Ilia," I say. "I'm used to it by now."

"Oh silly, you can't have gotten used to it if it's only the first day of school!"

I stay quiet as I prepare the coffee makers. Ilia has also changed into the uniform and is now prepping the whipped cream and blender.

I measure the amount of coffee beans, toss them in the grinder, then dump that in the coffee maker completely ignoring the instant coffee, because I've learned by now that everyone prefers freshly and meticulously brewed coffee, even though instant's much easier to make. I don't even know how people can taste the difference between instant and non-instant.

Then I remember something. I'm (hopefully) meeting the girl tomorrow, and that means I'll have to prepare some of that pumpkin mocha and the freshest pastries available. Wait, does she eat junk? Or is she the type that likes to watch what she eats? Then again, she _does _have that certain figure, and it just—

I shake my head. Woah, I'm going overboard What the heck am I thinking?

Once reality resumes, I notice Ilia struggling with the whipped cream cans. She's tugging at the metal caps, trying to wrench the stubborn thing off.

I'm about to offer help when the cap finally pops off, Ilia flying back from the force. "Woah!" she cries, her body flinging back straight towards mine.

"H-hey—" I begin.

She slams into my chest as I'm thrown backwards against the counter, my lower back colliding with the edge. I squeeze my eyes and dampen the hiss of pain coming out. Once the pulsing pain subsided, I finally open my eyes.

And I'm looking at Ilia who's still crushed against me. She's staring at me too.

We stay like that for a few long seconds.

"Th-thanks for saving me," she finally says.

"Uh, yeah. Good you're safe," I reply.

Then, suddenly, her eyes are closed and she's slowly leaning in, her lips pursed. I know her exact intentions and truthfully, I don't know what to do...

_Slam! _

The door opens.

Instinctively, both Ilia and I whip our heads over to who decided to come in at this decisive moment.

Telma stares at us wide-eyed. But she controls her expression with utmost grace as her eyes crinkle as she smirks at us. "Oh, sorry to ruin your _moment_," she apologizes.

Ilia sighs dramatically. "Oh well. There are many more chances the world can give, right?"

"You said the right words, my dear," Telma says. "The young ones like you still have so many great chances in life."

Ilia runs up to help Telma unload her bag of extra coffee ingredients. "Oh but you still have many chances in life, as well!" she exclaims.

Telma smiles. "Yes, I suppose you're right, but I've let too many chances slip through my fingers to say that for myself."

I'm silent during this whole exchange.

Telma finally notices me standing there with a blank stare. "Good afternoon, Link! How was high school?"

"It was fine," I reply.

"Of course it was." Telma finishes emptying the groceries. She turns to me and Ilia. "Alright, I'm going out to print your paychecks! You've both been working very hard." Telma winks at us. "And don't do anything _naughty_; you still have work to do, after all."

Ilia giggles vigorously while I swallow down a big glob of saliva and nod sheepishly. "You, uh, have my word, Telma," I sputter.

Telma leaves through the front door after a low chuckle.

Silence ensues.

Then Ilia turns to me and smirks an out-of-character smirk. I have to admit, I'm a little spooked.

Ilia thinks otherwise.

"Weeell, Telma _did _say to not do anything naughty but…" She flicks her head over to the cafe tables. "...there aren't any customers, right?"

Without warning, I'm thoroughly surprised when Ilia suddenly puts a hand to my chest and shoves me back against the counter. Woah, when did Ilia get so bold? This would so not be her back then!

"H-hey, Ilia, what are—" I start, flustered.

"Shhh," she hushes, putting a finger over my lips. "What did Telma say? I can't let my chances 'slip through my fingers,' as she had put it, and we're young enough to still have _many _chances, don't we?"

I swallow. My throat's dry.

She's leaning in now, oblivious to the fact that I'm actually slowly leaning away over the counter.

And then the telephone shrieks.

_RIIIINGGG!_

My hands fumble behind my back to the phone behind me on the table, and I quickly pick it up at lightning speed. "Outlook Cafe!" I say into the phone, perhaps a bit too loudly.

Ilia lets out a silent sigh and pulls away, tending to the blender once again, reverting back to her old self.

However, I can't focus on her too much because I'm needed to concentrate on the telephone order.

"Hello, may I order a pizza? Double cheese and pepperoni—"

"Sorry, we don't sell pizzas," I quickly cut off the other end. They probably didn't know this new shop is a _coffee _shop.

"What? You don't sell pizzas?"

"Yes, and we're sorry. We're a newly opened coffee shop. However, there are muffins available, if you'd like to order some instead."

"Alright, muffins will do just fine."

It's obvious that my customer is frustrated, who I hope won't bash this place. On the other hand, I feel sort of defensive like hey, it's a cafe. Know the facts before talking.

But nevertheless, I still scribble down the order form and the address I received from the telephone book by tracing the number.

"So, what did they order?" Ilia asks casually.

"Just some muffins, that's all. They wanted a 'pizza' at first."

A giggle escapes her.

"Well, I'm off now. Bye."

"Wait. Mind giving a hug?"

I oblige willingly. Despite everything, Ilia's a very nice girl.

"Bye, Link."

"Yeah bye, Ilia."

I head outside, grabbing a muffin tin and stuffing two cinnamon ones in.

The air is crisp and cool, and I take a deep whiff through my nose and out my mouth. Since I'm still a bit young to own a gas-powered vehicle, I resort to the epic green bike Uli bought for my last birthday. Seeing it, it occurs to me that I could ride this bike to school, and not have to sprint there every day like today. Man, I'm dumb.

I look down to double check the address. Hm, it's quite a ways away. Well, it's only about a mile or so, but I do plan on stopping by a convenience store to maybe buy Telma some extra décor for her cafe; I smile when other people smile. I'll also have to stock up on the ingredients for the pumpkin mocha and more muffin ingredients if I wanna hopefully make it up to her tomorrow...

I hop on my bike. After ensuring the safety of the delivery, I finally start getting on with the delivery, depending on the directions according to the GPS I installed on my bike handles. Looking down at the small screen, I just have to turn left at the end of this street, then go left again, then continue on this road for ten minutes, etc...

Truthfully, this is the first time we've ever received a phone call order, and Telma was close to disabling the feature of her cafe. But I convinced her not to, because what if her store started to become super famous and stuff? Much to my surprise, I had convinced her (somehow).

And I must admit, I really like the bike ride. It's so peaceful with the refreshing wind in your face. Of course it'll be hell during winter, and I'll have to find another way of transportation (hot chocolate's gonna be in high demand once the cold season rolls around), but right now, I can care less.

I'm introduced to this unfamiliar landscape by the picturesque scenes of autumn, the golden and fiery leaves drifting one by one off the branches. Whoever ordered is so lucky to be living here. I wish I lived on this street as well.

I check the house number once again on the order form. Confirming it, I scan the houses as I glide past each one, searching for the prized number, and finally, it's revealed after a number of homes.

The house is nice. The soft peach shutters and layered roofs is quite appealing to the eye. I screech to a stop by the curb of the gravel driveway and grab the muffins, then start walking up the neatly groomed path.

Passing by the curtained window, I check my vague reflection and straighten my nametag and frazzled hair from the wind. As dingy as I look, I still have to at least _try _to look presentable. After all, the woman's tone on the phone wasn't a promising one.

I step up to the front door. For some reason, I'm nervous. Maybe it's because the first phone delivery is carried out by me. Or it's the fact that all the doorbells I've rang are during Halloween, and those were in my younger years. You can just say that I'm pretty introverted.

I take a deep breath. _Just ring the doorbell, smile, and recite the lines you've practiced for months to everyone._

Then my fingers are hovering above the doorbell, and before I could agonize any further, I stab it down.

Quickly, I adjust my hands so it's easy to give the customer the muffins. The door doesn't open immediately. In fact, it takes a lot longer than I expected, but it opens nonetheless.

I slap on a cheesy smile and say overly-cheerful, "Hello! I'm here to deliver—"

Oh my _goddesses_.

I can feel my eyes widen at the sight of her, standing right in front of me, her icy blue eyes staring back at me. _Say something, you idiot! _

"Wait, you're—" I start.

"Thanks!" she interrupts, though I'm a little glad, because that stops me from saying any stupid things I'm sure I was about to. She leans over and swiftly grab the muffin tin from my hand.

Then the door is abruptly slammed in my face.

Well, that's that.

But now I'm overcome by this huge determination. And before I can stop myself, I'm rapping crazily on the door like a murderer.

Yeah, I'm totally not a lunatic.

"What else do you need?" she barks from the other side of the door.

"Just...just...uh..." My tied tongue is making me sound like a giant idiot. Gosh, just shut up, me!

But to my surprise, she actually opens the door back open. What a bad timing. My face was just heating up.

So I say something completely, way-out-of-the-sane-zone, stupid. "Well...um, whatlunchdoyouhave...uh, miss?" I find myself struggling to remember her name...

Until I remember I don't know it.

She answers with grace. "Oh, lunch? After third period."

Words are stuck in my throat. Why am I stalling? By now, I would've been safe and calm in the convenience store, the embarrass-free zone.

"Well,...ma'am..., I have the lunch after fourth period," I answer. I really don't know what to call her. Yes, it's super awkward when I call her 'ma'am' or 'miss' because I feel as if I've known her my whole life.

"Shame," she says. She sounds uninterested.

Then I realize. Ilia. That's why.

"Yeah. So, you like muffins...miss?" I continue blabbing.

"Mom ordered them."

"Oh, I see. Well sorry you can't have pizza tonight," I say, attempting to sound friendly. And yep, that was totally a funny joke. You're lame, Link.

"Uh huh." Case in point; she's unimpressed.

But then that smile graces her face. "Yeah, um, but muffins are totally fine, too! I'll have muffins any day...Link."

Wait, what? She called me by my name?

I instinctively look down, my eye catching my nametag. Oh yeah, that's obvious.

But I'm not focusing on that, because I was cheering and jumping and prancing around mentally. She said it! I'm so happy!

I want to say her name back. So much.

But it comes out before I could stop myself. "As long as you enjoy your order...uh, miss." Again with the formalities.

But then, her expression's hardened. "The name's Zelda. Now stop calling me those ridiculous nicknames!" Then her signature soft smile comes back. "So now just call me Zelda now, okay?"

I was a little taken aback by her ferociousness, but I can't stop the stupid smile coming out. I must look like a weirdo. Supporting this theory, I reply, "Okay."

_Say more_!

I can't.

She suddenly asks, "How do you spell my name?"

_Zelda_. "Z-E-L-D-A?" I answer. At least my spelling doesn't suck! That's something to celebrate about, right?

"How do you pronounce my name?"

_Zelda_. "However you pronounced it a while ago."

"What is Scott Fitzgerald's wife's first name?"

_Zelda._ "His wife's first name is her first name."

She grins slightly at me. It's stunning. "Just say it."

"Z...Ze..." I start. Why the hell can't I just _say_ it? I feel that if I say it, I'll explode into a barrage of immature giggling.

And I'm not chancing that.

"Zel...da," I say very slowly. Oh man, she's probably so annoyed of me now.

"Put them together."

"I...can't, sorry!"

Dammit! WTH?! I sound like a dumb psycho now! She hates you! I gotta end this situation gracefully and take my leave before I totally mess up.

And I ruin the moment even more.

"I apologize." The practiced speech I use regularly goes off automatically and mechanically. "I hope you enjoy your order. I will take my leave, now. Thank you for ordering from Outlook Cafe."

I must've looked like an octopus, scrambling down the driveway and hopping back on my bike. No way can she see my face now, as rude as my move back there. Nice going, Link.

My face heats up once again as I'm pedaling mindlessly out of the neighborhood, not stopping to admire the scene any longer. At the back of my mind, I know I'm probably going to get lost if I'm just going to continue pedaling aimlessly around a foreign place, but I'm truthfully still replaying the awfully humiliating string of events a few minutes ago.

I never felt so desperate and in need to crawl under a rock and die. I don't even know how to _live _anymore. She must think I'm a rude, selfish brat.

Then something occurs to me.

I know her name now.

Zelda.

Despite everything, I grin at it.

But another problem: What am I going to do with her address?

It's going to eternally haunt me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if there are any bad parts. I didn't feel too good about this chapter.**


	7. Zelda (4)

**A/N: Omgggg, sorry for keeping you guys waiting this long! I haven't been the most motivated lately and been experiencing some writers block. Big, huge, universe-sized thank you to Zepora2276 who really helped me dig for inspiration!**

**Shout out to new reviewers: MarcWinter, Anonymous Eskimo (Guest), Legendary Legend Layer, and V0ID115! Thank you! **

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>Zelda<p>

Tuesday, 7 AM

"How's breakfast, Zoey?"

I sigh into my cereal bowl, regretting I made a big fuss at Mom last night. "Mooom, I said I was sorry. Please call me Zelda again."

"But Zoey, you told me that you didn't appreciate me naming you Zelda."

"I was just a little ticked off 'cause my name sounded old."

"I chose that name because it's unique and underrated."

"And _old_," I mutter under my breath.

"Alright, fine. I'll go officially change your name to Zoey then. That name common enough for you?"

"Okay sorry Mom. I was just kidding."

"Sure you were."

So I had yelled at Mom for naming me Zelda, because Link just ran off without uttering my old, ancient name after that little ignominy last night. Ugh. Hopefully I'm just being paranoid. Can someone hope to be paranoid? If not, then I'm the first person to be hoping they're paranoid.

I really don't want to go to school during this early hour. I already feel the lethargy creeping up to me, even though it's only the second day. I don't understand how I survived a full year of education eight times before.

Finally forcing down the rest of my soggy Froot Loops, I stagger over to the sink to drop off my dirty dishes, then trudge upstairs to my closet. Truthfully, I don't feel very fancy today, so I opt for a boring-looking dress thing, not to mention makeup takes less than five minutes, and I come out with a face only with concealer and a thin line of eyeliner.

Ruto won't be picking me up for an additional fifteen minutes, but I happily use the extra time sitting outside in the cool autumn breeze and grooving along with my music.

I let my mind wander to wherever it pleases as the various melodies ring through my ears. I remember something happened last night…

Oh yeah, the blind date. Mido seems like a cool guy so far. I mean yeah, he was a little touch-y, but maybe he was just trying to make me comfortable? Even though that didn't really comfort me in any way. Maybe I'll be able to see him today, not that I absolutely need to. But if we're gonna be together, we kinda have to see each other more often. After all, my friends were pretty sure of theirselves when they told me about him.

But then the dilemma resurfaces in my brain: Mido dislikes Link. I like Link. Link dislikes Mido. Mido likes me.

What sort of twisted love life do I have?

* * *

><p>First period is proving to be pure torture. Slowly but surely, these stupid equations are going to drive me to insanity before the end of the year. Geometry should be wiped off the face of—not Earth, but—the <em>universe<em>.

"You suck you suck you suck…," I chant to the piece of paper in front of me as if that would change the whole thing to addition. My hand's itching to whip out my calculator, but the big, red warning on the worksheet prevents me from doing so.

"It's fifty-two and a ninth inches," Midna suddenly informs.

"Really?" I look up at her admiringly. "You're very—"

She holds up a calculator.

"—smart…"

Midna grins at me innocently. "Oh don't mention it. I get that _all _the time."

With that plan, as much as I was ashamed for doing, math passes quite quickly like yesterday, and that's all thanks to Midna...again.

Letting out a big, deep sigh of relief, the chime of the bell sounds like the bells from heaven as I gratefully shove all my supplies into my book bag. I scoop it up and proceed to get the heck out of this place before standing up.

But then I see Midna still remaining by my desk. "Oh, hi," I say, mildly flustered.

"Hey," she replies.

We continue staring at each other. Midna usually doesn't stick around, so all I felt was a giant question mark.

Finally, she speaks. "So, are you gonna leave?"

"Yeah? Do you need something?"

"No."

"Um, okay…," I say after a prolonged second. "Why are you waiting for me?"

"What, I can't chat with you while we walk down to next period?"

Oh. "That sounds great. Let's go," I reply.

Don't get me wrong, I'm pleasantly surprised for Midna to be walking next to me. We've always chatted in math period, and go up to say 'hi' if we see each other in the halls. Midna's like a friend like Malon and Ruto, though not as deep since we really don't hang out besides in school. But I still feel as if I know her more than just an acquaintance or peer; She's a great friend, and we joke and laugh with each other. Maybe it's time to introduce her to Malon and Ru—

"So, mind if we hang out sometime?" Midna asks.

That was certainly unexpected. Though not a bad way. Mom always encouraged me to extend my extroverted inner self, though I doubt I even have one in the first place.

"Sounds cool, though I have to inform Mom first—" I start before Malon's redheaded-ness appears right in front of us in a blur, suddenly in front of us. Chance! Malon practically waltzed in at the right time for her to meet my possibly new friend! We could have another one in our circle.

"Hey, Zellie! How's your day? Are we still gonna—"

She sees Midna. "Oh, hello! My name's Malon."

"Midna."

"...Okay. Nice to meet you."

Malon turns to me again. "Are we still gonna hang out tonight at my place? Asked your mom yet?"

Oh yeah. Remind me again how I'll be able to be at two places at one time.

"Uh…" I look between Midna and Malon, both seeming to be shooting unreadable glances at each-other, as if sizing the other up. It was their first time meeting after all. I understand if Malon's a little skeptical about her being with me.

My fantasy of us four (including Ruto) all giggling together and holding hands and twirling in circles as great friends extinguish as Midna suddenly grabs my arm. "Let's hang out tonight, 'kay?"

Malon grabs my other arm at lightning speed. "We gotta talk about all the craze going on tonight, right?"

"I think she'd rather hang out with me," Midna says.

"Of course she'd wanna be with _me _because we've known each other for eight years!"

Before I could speak (though I don't even know what was going to come out of my mouth), Malon and Midna are both yanking my arms out of my sockets.

"_Zelda _is coming to _my _place," Malon insists.

"_Zelda_ is coming to _mine_," Midna declares.

"_Zelda _is getting ripped apart!" I grunt. This is not a good time for this to be happening. At the park, sure. In a dark alleyway, sure. At the bus stop, sure. But not now, of all times. Well, I know now that Malon's going to hold a protest against Midna hanging out with us.

I continue being a Tug of War rope until— "Ladies!"

We all look up to see...Mido. Do I attract people whose name starts with M? Malon, Midna, and Mido. Go figure. (If that's the case, too bad I don't attract people whose name starts with the letter before that.)

"Uh, hey," I blubber.

Mido walks up and latches onto my arm, easily pulling me away from both Midna and Malon's loose grasps. "I think I'll relieve you of these…nuisances," he says.

"Excuse me?" Midna scoffs. "And who do you think you are?"

"No, I think we should all go to class—" I start, but am suddenly yanked quite rudely away from Midna and Malon.

"Don't be silly," Mido chides and marches us away.

I look back at them, who're staring at us incredulously. I feel a sort of defensive pang in my heart, but then Mido speaks to me.

"Nasty fight back there. You can thank me later for saving your limbs."

"Yeah, but you really didn't need to call them 'nuisances.'"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because they're _not_." My lips press tightly together.

Mido just chuckles. "So, you have a preference over the two?"

"No, they're both great. They're both awesome supporters and fun people to be around—"

"Cool. I have a lot of friends. In fact, everyone admires me except for _Link _and his annoying buddies who don't really count 'cause nothing counts for him, not to mention—oh. I'm sorry, I'm starting to rant."

"Um, it's okay," I say, but that was enough to dampen my mood and remind me the fact that this guy and the other guy hates each-other's guts.

We continue walking. I estimate about a minute and a half before the bell rings, and the halls have emptied considerably. Some people wave at us, and I look up instinctively, but I notice they're directing their greetings at Mido. I try to look nonchalant standing next to him.

As Mido's talking to an unfamiliar group of people, he suddenly, but casually, scoops my hand into his. A few eyes catch on, but they don't question about it. However, I catch a few smirks and winks.

"So who's the gal?" I overhear someone say.

"Oh, isn't she a sight? You can say I'm lucky," Mido replies.

I don't feel so good.

Time seems to have slowed significantly, much to my dismay, and my hand's growing cramped and uncomfortable from being in Mido's for that long.

Finally, the band of people leave, leaving us two practically the only ones in the hall. My eye catches the clock on the wall. One more minute until the freedom of Art.

"Allllright. Where you to next?" Mido says casually. We finally continue on our way.

"Just Art, then lunch."

Mido perks. "Hey, I have the same lunch as yours."

I shrug. "Coincidence."

Silence. "Really?"

He suddenly stops walking, as if he'd remembered something. I instinctively halt as well and peer back at him, but he recovers quickly and diverts his gaze at me.

"So Zelda, we're together, right?" He stares at me expectantly.

I don't answer immediately. Truthfully, I don't know how I feel about this dude, and I never fail to still have a small remnant of another handsome face…

I shrug. "I guess."

"Then let me make this memorable for us."

Wait, what does that—

In a flash, I'm taken wholly by surprise as Mido's suddenly stooping in and pushing me back at the exact moment when I catch someone turning the corner. However, because of that, I instinctively turn my head to look who's there.

And then I feel a peck on my cheek.

Mido had tried to kiss me.

And I'm staring right into those bright blue eyes of who had turned the corner.

My own eyes widen. I vaguely feel Mido's lips pulling away from my cheek, slightly confused as to why my cheek's there and not my mouth. But still, I feel his body turn around to gaze where my line of sight was pointing, staring straight at the boy who smells like coffee beans, even from here.

"Link," I hear Mido say snidely.

The boy in front of us stares at me for a painfully long time, then he turns his head away and closes his eyes, as if he was trying to convince himself that this was a dream.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he says in a low voice.

"What, are you now the guard dog of the school?" Mido sneers. "My girl and I were having our special moment when you decided to come and ruin it." He slinks an arm over my shoulder though Link doesn't see it, for his head was still cast a different angle and down to the floor. Instead, his eyes remain closed and his fists clench.

I want to say something, say anything. Object. But I can't find the words. I can't find my voice. I can't find the courage. I can't find _him_.

The halls remain quiet—the bell rang ages ago. Link's still looking the other way. A low chuckle escapes Mido's mouth.

For once, I feel angry. Really angry. I hate being angry. But I'm angry. i don't even know what I'm angry at, except for how my life is just a big fat failure. I'm not even sure if it's Mido's fault or my own fault. Mido's fault for _knowing _Link was going to turn the corner. My fault for letting that happen.

However, I control myself, and say in a tight tone, breaking the delicate silence, "I'm going to class. That'll be another tardy for me, as for all of us." With that, I whirl around and am about to walk away.

I hear a very quiet, "Zelda."

I stop in my tracks. There's silence.

I shake my head, needles of tears already forming behind my eyes; I'm just imagining things now. I continue walking.

"Zelda."

I continue walking.

"_Zelda_."

It's too loud for it to be an imagination. Am I growing delirious? Am I _really _getting my life twisted and unraveled then twisted again by meeting this boy?

I completely stop and tentatively turn around, and my eyes meet his.

"Zelda."

He said my name.

I have the initial impulse to run up and laugh in joy, and to gush every explanation to him about the stupid blind date and that Mido and I weren't serious, but instead, I allow a small smile to creep out. His eyes brighten a bit into that brilliant blue. It's captivating.

Mido butts in.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him.

"Listen, _Link_, why don't you go to class like _you_ said before?" he grouches.

Link slowly turns his head to face Mido, and then he smirks at him. "What, are you now the guard dog of the school?"

* * *

><p>Mom wasn't particularly happy when she received a phone call announcing I was late to Art. However, I convinced her that it was because I had some 'issues' in the bathroom which involved some curse words and lack of painkillers. I mean, it's understandable. The time of month is approaching, which reminds me, I really do need to prepare soon.<p>

"Zelda, I do not expect another similar phone call!" she warns to me through my cellphone speakers.

I nod. "Of course, Mom." Hey, at least she's calling me by my real name now.

After a few more unneeded exchanges, we hang up, and I turn back to the easel in front of me. I'm perched on a stool with a massive palette of watercolors in my left hand, a sleek brush in my right and a second tucked behind my ear. My hair's scraped back into a very messy and unflattering ponytail while my eyes slide critically over my half-finished picture, a quaint village with a rising sun in the back. I readjust the black-framed glasses on my nose, thinking that I'm looking like a total nerd right now.

I love to paint. I find peace in it, and it's a good excuse to listen to good ol' nineties music, where no one, not even my friends (who make fun of my taste in music), can bother me.

You can say that painting is just like dreaming—you kinda travel to a different place in your mind. '

And okay, I'll admit that I'm kinda required to paint because I missed part of Art, and I'm paying the price for it. But the only thing is, I like it.

It's hellishly cold out. Compared to this morning, the weather has taken a whole one-eighty degree turn, and the whistles of the harsh wind rattle against the windows. Even walking only a few yards from the school entrance into Ruto's car was enough to _almost_ kill me. It even started to snow (a little _after _I arrived home, thank the goddesses). Right now, the snow is piling up so fast I actually feel bad for Mom who'll have to drive back in this weather. But nothing beats the bliss of painting right now.

My mind drifts back to the time in the hallway before Art as I dab my brush into a vibrant orange, preparing to form the sunrise.

What I know is that Mido had wanted to meet with Link, and he had deliberately planned for Link to see him kissing me. Because that's a cruel way to jam the fact that I was 'taken' into Link's skull.

My lips fold into a scowl at that sneaky plan. Mido must've had a reason to do that, or he just really needs to rub the fact in Link's face. I mean, how could've Mido find out about my mixed feelings for the coffee boy?

Strong gusts of wind rock the trees outside, a few branches tapping on the windows. I shudder just thinking about how it feels outside, but my train of thought continues on.

A horrid thought occurs to me. What if he's going to avoid me now? Is he going to leave because he saw what Mido was doing? Is he going to disappear from my life because he thinks that I'm really dating Mido? My hand stops moving the brush, it pressing into the painting, making a deep orange mark bleeding through the paper.

No, he had said my name. We had stared at each other with a gaze of recognition and acknowledgement and even nostalgia. He was recalling the night at the coffee shop like I was.

I let out a breath of relief and mentally scold myself for letting that dark orange blemish ruin part of the sky. But that'll be easily fixed. I can paint it over with black and make it a soaring bird.

Another thought comes.

What about Ilia? Ugh, I forgot he already has a girlfriend. I really shouldn't get my hopes to high, otherwise I'm just setting myself up for—

_DIIIIING!_

I drop the brush from the shock, a whole line of orange streaking from the top to the green, grassy bottom edge of the painting.

"Dammit!" I growl. I have a small temper tantrum as I rip my glasses off and dunk both my brushes into the cup of water and shove the whole easel to the corner of the room before clomping to the door to check who rang the doorbell at _this _time of all times.

Peering through the peephole, my angry fuming immediately stopped.

It's him.

At first I was confused as to how he knew where I lived, but then I realize he had come to deliver muffins the day before, so of course he now knows where I live.

This is bad; he's standing in that merciless weather, but I'm in no way to present myself to anyone.

I speed to the bathroom and check my reflection.

Paint. Paint everywhere. In my hair, my face, my clothes.

I yank the ponytail down and arrange my hair the best I can to cover as much paint as possible. As for the splotches on my face…

_Knock knock! _

Oh goddesses. I open the faucet and wet my hands before scrubbing my face as if there's no tomorrow. Only a few stains get wiped off, but I'm required to stop because he's gonna have to be preparing to leave. And I would be a cruel person if I just leave him out there to fend for himself. He'll only think less of me. There's one more red paint stain on my cheek, but this face will have to do. Maybe if I cover it discreetly with my hand…

I can't dawdle any longer. Taking a deep breath, I trudge to the door, and then bravely open it. Immediately, the heartless wind chills me to the bone.

He looks like he's dying out there. His cheeks and nose are bitten red, and I had the impulse to yell at him about why he didn't have a hat.

"Oh goddesses, come in!" I say, panicking.

"D-don't be burdened," he manages through chattering teeth. "All I ask is for a wrench and screwdriver—"

"No, _come in_!" I order and promptly reach a hand out and drag him in, slamming the door shut. He's crazy to have insisted on staying out there!

Nothing else sounds except the echoes of the slammed door.

After a while, I turn around slowly. He's staring at me, the color returning to his face, the chattering teeth subsiding.

"Thanks...Zelda," he says.

It sounds so sweet coming from his mouth. I mentally rejoice for a while before realizing that I should acknowledge him back.

"No need," I reply. "The wind's no joke today."

"I really would've been fine out there."

"Oh no you wouldn't. By the way, why were you out there in the first place?"

Link scratches his head sheepishly. "I had to make some hot chocolate deliveries."

I instinctively scoff. Do his customers have any compassion?

"And my bike tire hit a sharp rock under the snow and the whole wheel collapsed and fell. Thus, why I needed a screwdriver and wrench."

Oh that's bad. I should really help him.

"But don't take pity on me," he says suddenly. "I can take my leave now if you don't have these items. Thanks for letting me warm up a bit."

I'm hit by a sense of déjà vu, and that causes me to reflexively shoot an arm out which catches onto his, preventing him from going out into the hellish cold. Not this time. You're not leaving me again at my own doorstep.

"Please, stay for a bit," I hear myself say.

He turns his head to face me. Our eyes meet, my hand still on his arm.

Our faces are only a little apart. We're so close. So close. His eyes are filled with depth and emotion, mine unable to compare to his.

"Zelda," he says softly. "Thank you."

I shake my head and pull my arm away from his. "I couldn't let you stay out there."

"No it's not that," he says, his voice rising the slightest.

I can feel my gaze wavering, but his stays strong.

"It's for...forgiving me," he manages, breaking our gaze as he peers down.

Forgiving him? "Forgiving you?" I say, slightly surprised. "I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

Link shakes his head. "No, I really shouldn't have interrupted you earlier today with..._Mido_." The last name comes out in a little scowl but he composes himself quickly. "And so I apologize for making you feel any more burden."

"No," I say firmly, surprising him. "I should be apologizing. You're misunderstanding."

He stares at me, and I'm forced to continue.

"It was a blind date. I don't know if I'll be staying with him yet," I sputter. And I add with a rebellious tone, "As of now, I think I'm leaning towards the 'no deal' option." Mido's been rubbing me in a bad way, and I truthfully am considering if our relationship will work out.

The familiar smirk graces his face (which has turned back to its normal color), and I can feel him staring at me. I continue looking down, not wanting to risk messing it all up.

"Zelda..."

I peer up, despite my unwillingness, at the song of his voice. His features are gentle, and I expect what he was going to say. Say it...just say it.

"You have paint on your cheek."

* * *

><p>This time is the best time of my life. We're sitting across from each other at the dining table, a cup of hot tea sitting before each of us.<p>

As I'm trying as hard to block out the memory that I had scrambled to the bathroom after that mortifying fact he had pointed out, that stupid adulterating stain has now been rid. But he thought nothing of it except for a slight chuckle, which I'm sure is directed _at _me and not _with _me, but now we're sitting and talking, exactly like the moment in the coffee shop, except now it's inside my house. My cheaply brewed tea will never prevail over Link's talented barista coffee skills, but it'll do for now.

"How's high school for you?" he asks, taking a swig from the tea and closing his eyes at the taste.

"It's meh," I say. I'm finally feeling relaxed and slack, exactly like the feeling at the night at the cafe, and it seems he is too.

"Meh?"

"Too much homework and stress, and not enough time."

"I agree with you there." Link stirs his drink with the spoon submerged in it.

"I can help you fix your bike," I pipe up. "I have a screwdriver and everything you asked for."

"No, I can do it. No big deal," he dismisses."

"Really. I can."

"Really. I can, too, by myself."

I sigh. He's stubborn. "At least take the screwdriver and wrench?"

"Deal."

There's a silence before Link catches something behind my back. "You like to paint?"

Dang it, I was trying to forget anything that linked to 'paint.' But I'm also super relieved the painting's turned the other way, hiding the giant, orange mistake incisioned onto it. "Yes, I love it. There's literally anything you can paint."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Now he's smirking. "Can you paint happiness?"

Hmmm. I'm not losing this game. "Yes. I can draw a family laughing."

"What about wealth?"

"A big mansion with seven limos on the driveway."

"Love?"

I open my mouth but nothing comes out as I register what he was saying. Oh, uh, how will I draw love…?

I unwillingly blush and look down into my tea. "Um, well, I can draw...uh…" Goddesses, this is awkward.

Link realizes and clears his throat sheepishly. "Oh sorry. You can draw, uh...a mom and a child." I nod.

"Yes, yes you can."

There's a brief silence as we taste our teas (peach tea for me, cinnamon for him), and I secretly cast a glance at him, hoping to catch another look at his handsome features—crap, he's staring at me too. Immediately, we look another way and he coughs nonchalantly.

Flustered, I think of anything to say and foolishly spew out, "So how's your girlfriend, Ilia doing?"

That struck something as his expression changes and he stops stirring his tea.

Crap. I think of something quick to say. "Look, I'm sor—"

"She's not my girlfriend."

My mouth's hanging open mid-sentence. Ilia's not his girlfriend? Wh-what is going on here? "B-but what about the time—"

"She likes me, but I don't feel the same."

I'm filled with emotions of confusion mixed with insane joy. "Really?" I question dumbly.

"Yeah." He stares directly at me. "We're not together."

Taken aback by this whole turn of events, I couldn't find any right words to say (out of sheer happiness and hope), so I sputter, "That's, um, interesting?" Ugh. But it was better than saying 'That's awesome' or something offensive like that.

Before I could embarrass myself any further, I look at the clock, and another realization hits me. I automatically spit out, "Oh! Mom's coming home in a little while. You probably shouldn't stay too long." I didn't want him to leave, but it was better than living Mom's wrath.

"That's unfortunate," he says. "See you tomorrow?"

I nod with a genuine smile, despite the disappointment for his departure. I'm gonna be able to meet him comfortably tomorrow since our heart-to-heart tonight cleared all misunderstandings.

I scoop both our glasses up and dump them in the sink, throwing the tea bags away. Turning around, we just stand there as Link slips on his jacket, which I just now realized he'd been strutting around all afternoon with in that thin sheet of a jacket. In this weather, no less.

"You really wore that in this temperature?" I say reflexively. "How'd you survive?"

Link looks around, flustered. "Oh that's okay. It's only a short walk back—"

I turn around and hurry upstairs to my closet and dig into my dresser drawers. A hat, a hat. At least a hat!

I pull out the first hat I see. It's green and floppy, like Peter Pan's, except much longer which ends in a sharp point. I don't recall ever wearing it, so I won't miss it. Plus that just guarantees it's pretty new and unworn, so that's good for Link. I scramble to Mom's room and pull out a wrench and screwdriver from her tool kit.

Tumbling back downstairs, I thrust it into his arms. "At least wear this. And don't return it."

He stares at it with an unreadable expression as if contemplating whether to take it or not.

Well, he's taking it.

To make sure he wears it, I take it and promptly plop the whole thing on the bed of blonde tresses, then step back. Oh my goddesses, I could've melted into giggles right then and there. That hat looks great on him, and the thought about him keeping the hat strengthens. He _has _to keep it.

But now, Link's hand is reaching up to remove it. "Look, you really don't—"

"_Keep it_," I order in a tone that even surprises myself. Then I add with more gentleness, "Please."

He nods and smiles at me again. Goddesses, give me a camera.

I hand him the screwdriver and wrench. "Good luck."

"Thanks for everything."

We continue standing there, fiddling around uncomfortably.

"Well, goodnight," he says.

"Goodnight."

He slowly turns around and opens the door, then steps out. After another exchange of waves, he leaves.

Oh yes, I won't be missing that hat at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like reading Link or Zelda's POV more? Just a fun question, that's all. No need to answer if you really don't wanna. **

**Once again, thank you Zepora2276 for helping me. This would have come out somewhere in February if it weren't for you!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Link (4)

**A/N: I'm baaack! Thank you soooo all for your reviews! Shout out to new reviewers: LeFireSpy, RageMuffinz. Thank you!**

**Yes, it's kinda slow in the beginning. :P**

* * *

><p>Link<p>

Monday, 7:30 PM

I don't know where the heck I'm going, but my legs won't stop moving as the bike brings me further into the unknown. Each passing second grows more painful and painful, the scene replaying over and over again.

I really, really shouldn't have let her hanging back there at the door of her own house. What sort of psycho am I to have done that?

And that's when I, with my tangled mass of hair flailing in the wind and me zooming through this undeniably beautiful environment, came to the resolute conclusion that this was the last straw.

I've failed too many times to let this pass on as an excuse.

Not again. I'm not going to miss my next chance, _if_ that wasn't my last chance already.

I brake to a sudden stop, vaguely feeling guilty for leaving a hideous tire mark on the otherwise perfect gravel road.

_Collect yourself. Breathe in, out. In, out._

I've now gotten past the initial embarrassment on what happened in front of her door.

I hadn't meant to not say her name and promptly high-tail out. I just...couldn't. I was a coward...and still am. I've lost another crucial chance.

So I say it now.

"Zel...da," I say slowly and softly, testing out the foreign way I have to move my mouth.

"Zelda." This time, it comes out a single steady word and less shaky.

"Zelda." It's a stunning name.

I pivot my bike the opposite way and begin to ride back to the cafe, wherever that may be from this place.

0-0-0

"I really don't want that again from you, you hear, Link?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Telma's stony expression changes back into its usual smiley self.

So I had arrived back much later than intended, and I was lucky I managed to find a familiar road back (though it took a precious ten minutes). To say the least, Telma wasn't too overjoyed to find out I arrived back much after the shop had closed. She's giving me another chance, but I have a feeling I don't deserve any more after I've broken too many already.

Ilia has long left in which Telma needlessly informed me that the blonde was near tears when I didn't return when she expected, and though I feel a little guilty, I know Ilia will be okay.

* * *

><p>"Checkmate!"<p>

I face-palm and pretend to moan my despair as Colin throws his hands up and cheers.

"I win again!" he hollers elatedly.

"Man you suck," Darunia deadpans from my bed, even though he knows perfectly well I _don't_ suck at chess.

It's an early Tuesday morning, and Darunia and Mikau basically barged in at the crack of dawn in the middle of me taking a morning shower and promptly announced their arrival by eating my breakfast. Of course, Uli doesn't inform me that they practically waltzed in her home with no warning and leaving me to fend for myself because she's cool like that. Thanks.

"Goddesses, Link, maybe you should take chess lessons or something," Mikau pipes up nonchalantly, casually chomping down—ahem, _my_—waffles. It goes without saying that I haven't taken a single bite of breakfast today.

"Yeah, you could, ah, sharpen those amateur chess skills," Darunia jeers.

Colin beams proudly, wagging a finger at me. "You really should have some practice, Link!"

"Shots fired!" Mikau shrieks as I (genuinely) face-palm again.

For the record, I haven't told neither Mikau or Darunia about last night, and instead informed them that the reason why I was late was because I had to carry out our first phone call delivery (which was true) but my GPS ran out of battery (which was not true).

"Ugh, for some reason, I don't want to drag myself to school," Mikau mumbles lazily on the sofa, a book splayed across his whole face.

"Why does it need a reason?" Darunia says wistfully. "School doesn't need a reason to be hated by the entire world."

"So guess what?" I chime in. "It's time for school!"

0-0-0

First hour is proving to be living hell, the sole reason being Ghirahim. He won't quit snickering for some apparent reason, and it is ticking me, the teacher, the other students, and basically the whole world off.

"Is there a problem?" Shad asked from the front, audibly irked.

Ghirahim continues to chuckle before replying, "Oh, it's a big deal."

"Excuse me?"

"_Link_ having a girlfriend is a big deal."

What took everyone by surprise was either that snide remark or my textbook abruptly slamming shut quite loudly. All the students were looking at me, some with embarrassment, smirks, tears, interest, or rolling eyes.

Shad cleared his throat. "Now, let's stay on topic! Um, who knows the name of the official language of the Kikwi?"

As many pep talks I've given myself to stay focused in class and not zone out, I really can't help it now. All I feel is the need to punch Ghirahim's face inside out.

I corner him after class. "What the hell?" I hiss. "Where'd you even get that from?"

Ghirahim rolls his eyes. "Just for kicks, of course."

I huff silently and flash him a venomous stare, then turn around and begin walking away.

"But you know, Link."

I stop and rotate to face Ghirahim again.

He's looking at his nails indifferently. "You're not _serious_ with Ilia, correct?"

I face-palm and reply, "You should know this by now."

"Oh, no. You're not serious with Ilia but with someone else."

My head flies back up. "What?" I try to control my expression as panic consumes me. Oh no. No more rumors. "That's a lie."

Ghirahim just shakes his head. "But anyway, for your information, Mido would like to meet up with you after next period in the hall. Use a bathroom pass at eleven."

Not sticking around to hear my protests, he promptly whirls around and flounces away.

But I'm confused. Very confused. And a little peeved. What does _Mido_, of all people, want to meet with me? I thought we had come up with a silent agreement that we'd avoid each other as often as possible, and if he wants to meet me now… I'll need to possibly prepare some Band-Aids.

* * *

><p>I've been too kept up with the events this morning that I've totally forgotten Earth Science and Demise. He's not treating me very respectfully. And he's making it quite clear.<p>

I stare at my monster packet of homework while the whole entire class has a single half sheet instead.

"Homework will be due _tomorrow_, and I expect as much from all of you!" He seems to stare at me quite a lot, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me cringe or protest on the amount of work. Because I'm simply not going to do it. Easy as that. (I'm beginning to brainwash myself into thinking that Earth Science will be easy because I'm just not going to care about it.)

"Link, you have a lot of homework!" Ilia states the obvious.

"Uh huh."

"We can work on homework together!"

"Uh huh."

"I'll be done before you do, but I can stick around at your place and totally help you!"

"Uh h—wait, um, I can't because you know, we have work tonight?"

"Oh yeah, that's right...Speaking of which, how unfortunate about that decisive phone call that interrupted—"

"Oh, uh, yeah how unfor—"

"Would you like more homework?" Demise interjects to me. "If you don't close that loose mouth anytime soon, the whole class'll be assigned with as much homework as you, and you don't want your girlfriend next to you to suffer, right?

My mouth hangs open.

Ilia bats her eyelashes at me. "Oh yes, Link! Please behave!"

"Yet a teacher who's not even married...," I mutter.

"Don't say those things to me," Demise orders.

"Then don't act like you deserve it." Dang it! I'm using all my good comebacks on a _teacher_ and not someone else like, say, _Mido_. Especially since I'm supposed to meet him in a little bit…

Speaking of which…

Demise must've said something I didn't catch in which I abruptly replied with, "I'm going to the bathroom."

Either way, the class snickers from my unexpected 'comeback.'

* * *

><p>The halls are blissfully quiet. I would happily just pace the empty walkways the whole day if I could, just grooving to my music and having well-deserved solitude, because I never get to have any (cough, Darunia, Mikau, cough).<p>

But what's preventing me from savoring the divine calm is the fact that I'll have to see Mido soon.

I hear a couple of female voices.

_What are they doing this late into class?_

Except, they don't seem to be friends. Not at all.

"You should really know when to back off!" one voice says curtly.

"Maybe you should stop being so clingy like a bloodsucking leech!" the other voice hisses back, and I soon realize the voice belongs to…

"Midna?" I say, as said person and another one turn the corner.

Midna stares at me, mildly surprised. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same."

The other girl next to her (whose hair is an uncanny orange compared to Midna's) does a double take at me, which I don't know why.

Midna speaks. "Well _Maron_ here—"

"_Malon_," the other girl sneers.

"—is too overprotective that she wouldn't let me hang out with her friend."

"But," Malon pipes up, "I barely know her, so _she_ should really know her boundaries!"

I really have nothing to say except, "Um, good luck...you two…?"

Malon continues to stare at me. "I know you…I think you're the one my friend's always swoo—"

"Oh what?!" Midna scowls. "Now she's stealing another friend of mine!"

Malon gapes at her. "What? _You're_ the one stealing _my_ friend from me!"

"Well if you haven't been so clingy, maybe Mido wouldn't have taken her away from both of us!"

"My fault? What about—"

"Wait, Mido?" I say suddenly. "Where is he?"

"He just walked off with my friend back there," Midna scoffs.

"And he left us here without _my_ friend," Malon adds.

They shoot each other poisonous looks. But I really can't stick around, because, as much as I hate to admit this, I'm a little interested in what Mido has for me to call me out in the middle of class.

I turn back to the two. But they're already heading down past me to their respective classes, still tossing insults at each other. I briefly wonder what it would feel like if I and Darunia or Mikau got into a dangerous quarrel like that...but I realize it's pretty much impossible. We're always going to be buddies.

I follow the direction Midna had offhandedly gestured at and start down this hallway. Mido should be here somewhere…

I slow down my pace considerably. It's wholly possible for him to jump out and ambush me with a tape recorder, and I'll have to be super careful to not sell off my dignity—

I hear a voice. Another female one.

But it's not Midna or Malon, or even Mido, as high and girly as his voice is. No.

It's _hers_.

It disappears too fast for me to comprehend if it was real or not. I stop walking for a moment and take a deep breath. I'm just imagining things now.

And then I hear Mido's voice. Hm, maybe that was his voice all along.

According to the distance, all I gotta do is turn this corner…

"Then let me make this memorable for us," I hear Mido say. I unconsciously raise an eyebrow. He's talking to someone else—

Dark blue eyes are the first things I see.

Following that, Mido's lips on her cheek.

I don't really care much for her possibly panicked expression, for I was trying to control mine.

In a sense, I feel a great example of the cliche phrase, 'an eye for an eye' since now I caught someone giving her a peck on the cheek after she saw Ilia give one to me.

"Link," Mido acknowledges smugly.

I resist the urge to walk up and sock him in the face. Instead, I clench my fists and pry my eyes away. This can't be true. I must be sleeping in boring Earth Science as Demise rattles on about nonsense. This is a dream.

I will myself back into the Earth Science classroom. Even the snobby teacher's more tolerable than right now. But when I open my eyes, I'm still staring at the hallway floor.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I manage, trying to control my strained voice.

"What, are you now the guard dog of the school?"

His snide voice nearly sends me propelling towards him, but I restrain myself once again by clenching my fists even tighter. I even see my own knuckles turning white.

"My girl and I were having our special moment when you decided to come and ruin it."

_His girl…?_

I press my lips together and try to hold back what I never do.

Her voice is forced yet restrained. "I'm going to class. That'll be another tardy for me, as for all of us."

I hear her shuffling around and the sounds of her shoes echoing, announcing she's leaving.

_Leaving…_

My eyes shoot open.

Not again.

I won't let this chance slip, not this time. Especially after that little pep talk I gave myself yesterday on my bike.

"Zelda," I whisper.

She doesn't hear me. Mido chuckles at my futility.

I pull my head up and stare at the idiot. "Zelda," I say louder.

She continues walking.

Mido childishly sticks his tongue out at me. "She's ignoring you," he snickers quietly.

"_Zelda_." I turn my gaze to her back. She halts, but doesn't look back for a moment.

I wait patiently.

Slowly she turns around.

I search for her eyes before she could find mine, and we lock gazes.

I say it one last time. "Zelda."

Her face is filled with the most joy I've ever seen anyone have, even more when Mikau got his first guitar. I'm enjoying this so much. Well, until a jerk butts in.

"Listen, _Link_, why don't you go to class like you said before?"

Oh my goddesses, that was stupid, though I expected as much from him. He practically set himself up.

I turn my head slowly towards him. I flash him the meanest sneer I can manage. "What, are you now the guard dog of the school?"

* * *

><p>I've been in a better mood since that little ordeal that transpired earlier today. In fact, I feel a ton lighter and bouncier (bouncier?) about everything, and I even have the impulse to hum or whistle as I'm buttoning my work shirt on.<p>

Ilia's a little ways away, and she's already dressed. I fix my nametag while trying to measure the coffee beans to put in the brewer.

Telma comes shortly after, but she doesn't talk to us too much, for she announced that she received another phone call order from a quite rich household, and she went out to buy the best quality coffee beans. She bustles behind into the back area to unload her things.

Things get quiet once again.

"That was a long bathroom break earlier today," Ilia pipes up. "Were you feeling fine?"

The lie flies out of my mouth so naturally that it's scary. "Actually, no, I wasn't feeling too well. Thanks for asking."

Ilia shrugs. "As long as you feel better now."

Suddenly, she turns to me. "Say, Link…," she starts.

I turn my head slightly to let her know I'm listening as I'm prepping the coffee machine.

"Would you wanna...finish the moment the other day?"

My muscles tense and I nearly over-pour the beans into the brewer. "Um, what about it?" I play dumb.

"You know, before that telephone...interrupting…"

Nothing more comes out of my mouth except for an inhumane grunt.

"Oh what was that?"

"Sorry, just choked on my...spit, a little," I say quickly.

Ilia grins. "How funny." Then she turns serious again. "But really. I would really like to continue that moment, if that's okay with you."

I can't flat out reject that. "Uh, yeah, um, that sounds—"

Telma saves the day once again.

She bursts through from the back area and announces cheerily, "Alright, Link! You're out to deliver another order!" She shoves a hot package in my arms and promptly shove me outside.

"But—" Ilia starts.

"Go! Don't want this to get stone cold, especially for customers like these!" Telma chirps.

I'm a little disoriented from this sudden turn of events, but I compose myself quickly and adjust the GPS on my bike while gently setting the drinks in my bike basket. I never thought I'd feel relieved to go out on a bike delivery again.

"Thanks, Telma," I say. "See you later." I

'm about to ride out before Telma says, in a much more composed tone, "Link."

I turn around curiously. "Yeah…?"

She walks up to me. "I saw you and Ilia's little exchange from the back."

Heat springs up and I look a different direction. "Oh, heh, did you?"

"Yes, and it seems...you don't want to accept her, don't you?"

That struck a chord, for I freeze up and nothing comes out of my mouth.

Telma sighs. "Truthfully, I thought you and Ilia would be the perfect couple. You have the same job, go to the same school, know each other's habits and personalities...but I think something's amiss here."

I'm quiet, dreading what other noise will come out of my clogged throat.

"I saw your expression when I walked in on you two's 'moment,' and I have to say, it wasn't exactly a pleased one. And today...well, your expression was pretty much the same." Telma peers at me, knowing I know where she's heading.

I gulp.

"Ilia has feelings for you, if that's not obvious enough. However, you…" Telma raises both her eyebrows at me, gesturing for me to speak for myself.

"I...I don't feel the same," I finish hoarsely.

Telma grins warmly at me. "So I quickly pulled you out from that mess. Now it's your turn. You have to relay the message to Ilia and save yourself—and her—much pain."

I nod dryly.

Telma now smiles widely at me and shoos me with her hand. "Now you _really_ need to go. Who knows how much that drink has cooled?"

* * *

><p>Once again, I find peace and tranquility in my ride—just kidding. It's downright hell here.<p>

My goddesses, it's freakishly cold out here. I don't even know how to explain this other than that I have the world's unluckiest fate to have a phone call delivery now of all times. The weather just completely turned inside out about five minutes after I left the cafe, and now it's a literal blizzard out here. I can barely see ten feet in front of me, and who knows where I'm riding. For all I know, I could be riding straight into the river.

I was right. Hot chocolate's in high demand in this sort of weather, and I mentally curse the wealthy, pompous family to have ordered and expected the delivery 'as soon as humanly possible,' as they had put it. And I curse myself even harder because I'm only wearing a frail rag of a jacket and no gloves or even a hat.

I don't even know if I'll survive, and I find myself formulating various death causes in my head: fall into the icy river, getting crushed by a car, skid off a cliff, lose all my limbs from frostbite, or end up at Mido's house, which is the cruelest fate.

But seriously, this is no joke. It hurts to even breathe, my lungs hurting from inhaling the frigid air. I can practically envision icicles forming inside me, and the fact that I'm riding against the wind on a bike isn't helping. I'll have to slow down if I don't want to freeze from the inside out.

But I see the house. The tall mansion-like structure is practically the only one visible because of its huge build, and despite everything, I wonder if the hot chocolate is still hot chocolate and not just 'chocolate' fit for the definitely rich residences.

I spot the street name. For some reason, it rings a bell, but I don't think about it, since it's beyond freezing, and the house is right there. The hellish wind is not letting up and yet, I (foolishly) speed up towards the house.

I can feel the harsh wind biting my face and it even starts to snow, but I don't stop, because I'm envisioning the warm gust of air when the door opens when I give them their order, and maybe they'll be not typically pompous like other rich families and let me stay and warm up a little—

"WOAH!" I cry.

Suddenly, before I know it, I'm flying quite comically through the air past my bike handles and land semi-painfully on a soft yet hellishly cold patch of snow. I quickly pulled myself up and brushed off the snow at lightning speed, because oh my goddesses, is it _freezing_.

Teeth chattering, I scramble back to my bike lying haphazardly on the snow-laden ground and gingerly prop it back up. But it collapses again.

And then I notice a wheel lying a few feet away. My wheel.

Today's not my day.

Fortunately, that tall building is pretty close after I had sloppily sped towards it, so I walk the small distance there, cradling the package of hot(?) chocolate that had somehow survived that small accident. Oh my goddesses, it is freaking freezing. I'm relieved I'm wearing boots, but that's what I always wear anyway, and the snow is piling up very, very quickly.

I make it to the giant double doors without fainting, and rap the door with frozen knuckles.

The door opens, revealing a middle-aged man whose snide frown has to be noted as well.

I try to speak sophistically and control my chattering teeth, but fail miserably. "H-Hello, sir. Here's your d-deli—"

The man abruptly snatches the package away and mutters, "Completely cold."

"Th-thank you for ord—"

"Here's your money for this cheap concoction."

I scramble for the rudely thrown check, saving it from its wet death that would've deemed it useless.

Then I remember my bike. Though I doubt it, maybe they'd let me borrow some tools?

"Excuse me, but may I borrow a screwdriver and wrench? My source of transportation has bro—"

"Get out of my sights, beggar!"

The door slams in my face.

I look like a beggar? That's disheartening.

I solemnly plod back to my bike wreck. I'm so cold that I can barely feel my legs, and I really need to get under a roof ASAP.

Proven by that incident a minute ago, the best bet I can do is to find someone I know who'll allow me to stay for a while.

And then I remember the street name. Dammit, Mikau, Darunia, and the cafe are at least fifteen minutes away by walking, and no way in hell will I live the walk.

The street name...the street name...an address pops into my head.

And then I remember.

_Zelda..._

Zelda's house is a couple houses down. I really don't want to barge in, but for me, I've really got no other choice. So I reluctantly go up her driveway and raise a finger to ring the doorbell.

Before I can change my mind, I stab it down and brace myself.

The door stays closed.

It's been closed for so long that I'm convinced she really doesn't want me in her house, dripping wet, and I'm about to accept it before the door whips open.

She's staring traumatized at me. I mean, I would, too, if I find a dripping wet person wearing rags in this weather at my doorste—

"Oh goddesses, come in!" she shrieks. She's a good actor for putting up an empathetic front

. "D-don't be burdened. All I ask for is a wrench and screwdriver—"

"No, _come in_!"

I'm completely surprised when she promptly yanks me past the threshold and slams the door behind me.

We're quiet for a moment. I rub my hands together, generating warmth and feeling back into my fingers. Then I look up.

She turns around slowly at the same time.

I say what was at the tip of my tongue before I can mess it up. Just do it. But I don't feel jittery at all.

"Thanks...Zelda." I feel huge relief wash over me. And dare I say, self pride.

Her eyes lift and a small smile tugs at the edge of her lips before saying, "No need. The wind's no joke today."

"I really would've been fine out there." Which is a lie, but she's the last person I want to trouble.

"Oh no you wouldn't. By the way, why were you out there in the first place?"

Uh…

I scratch my head. I don't want to sound pitiful or pathetic, but it's the truth that I had some hot chocolate deliveries. So I say it, and tack on that my bike tire hit a sharp rock and the wheel collapsed. Now I sound really pitiful. Ugh. "My bike hit a sharp rock and it collapsed..." I sound like I'm fishing for comfort. Greedy me!

So I quickly spit out something saying that I should leave. "Thanks for letting me warm up a bit." I really need to get out of here despite the whisper to stay.

But that whisper isn't needed;

A warm grip stops me. "Please stay for a bit…"

Her voice is quiet and sweet, with a touch of shyness. It sounds...accepting, and forgiving.

I can't deny.

I turn around, and realize just how close she is to me. _Don't mess this up, but don't be pushy._

Her gaze is wavering, but I search for her eyes adamantly. I'm not missing this chance.

I feel unusually calm.

"Zelda...thanks." For everything. From that night at the cafe to the days at school.

She pulls her arm away. "I couldn't let you stay out there."

Really? She's still thinking it's that? "No it's not that," I interrupt, a little harsher than I wanted it. I soften my tone. "It's for...forgiving me." I really can't say it less cheesy than that.

But she looks quite confused. "Forgiving you? I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

No way. She's done nothing wrong.

I shake my head. "I really shouldn't have interrupted you with—" I struggle to say the name. "_Mido_," I spit. But I compose myself. "And so I apologize for making you feel more burdened."

"No," she says sharply.

My eyebrows shoot up with surprise by her tone.

"I should be apologizing. You're misunderstanding."

I gawk (stupidly) at her, but I really don't know what to say.

"It was a blind date…" She rattles on about 'no deal', but that was enough to explain everything.

She's not with him.

I manage contain my excitement and joy.

"Zelda…," I hear myself say. _Say it. Say what I always wanted to say to her._

Except, not at the exact moment I see something on her cheek.

"You have paint on your cheek."

* * *

><p>This is awesome.<p>

That pretty much sums this moment up.

Even though I know it was a little mean to have her scrambling away and to the bathroom, immediately following the sound of running water and maniacal scrubbing, I can't resist to watch her adorable little show.

But now, I'm sipping on some admittedly delicious tea (cinnamon) while Zelda's sitting across the polished wooden table with a peach aroma wafting from the small cup.

Our conversation starts smoothly. I ask about high school, she replies, but truthfully, my brain is half thinking about earlier today in the hall.

That foolish trick Mido pulled has gotta be the most juvenile way to prove a point, and I find myself chuckling a little. Actually, now that I think about it, Mido's overconfidence was what pretty much ruined him, and I mentally celebrate for his transparency. I just hope Zelda understood my intentions, as pissed off as I was at Mido for that little stunt he pulled.

I'm knocked out of my thoughts when she suddenly says, "I can help you fix your bike. I have everything you asked for."

"No, I can do it," I say, perhaps I bit too desperately.

"Really, I can."

No she can't. I can't have her experience the hell I went through.

A protest comes out of my mouth, which I hope didn't sound too unflattering.

She sighs and insists, "At least take the screwdriver and wrench?"

I can live with that. "Deal."

I lift my cup for a sip, when I see an easel stationed in the corner. Oh, so she _was_ painting, hence the cute paint mark on her cheek, which is unfortunately washed away now.

"So, you like to paint?" I ask, half from genuine curiosity and the other half to just watch her blush when I mention 'paint' again. I savor it.

"Yes, I love it. There's literally anything you can paint."

Oh really? "Can you paint happiness?" I flash a competitive stare.

"I can draw a family laughing."

"What about wealth?" I briefly recall the pompous idiots from the other rich house.

"A big mansion with seven limos on the driveway."

"Love?"

Her mouth hangs open, nothing coming out.

And then I realize what an awkward thing to draw. Heat springs up and I look down into my cup.

I clear my throat sheepishly.

"Um, well, I can draw...uh…"

I jump in, feeling mighty guilty. "You can draw, uh...a mom and a child?" I offer.

She nods sheepishly. "Yes. Yes I can."

She fidgets in her seat uncomfortably, she she suddenly asks, flustered, "So how's your girlfriend, Ilia doing?"

Ilia?

I tense up, my hand halting the stirring stick in my tea.

I gulp once.

All this time...she's been thinking I'm with someone else…

Guilt washes over me.

"Look, I'm sor—"

"She's not my girlfriend." It comes out automatically.

"B-but what about the time—"

Don't bring this up. "She likes me, but I don't feel the same."

"Really?" She sounds incredulous.

"Yeah." I successfully find her eyes again and hold it, strong. "We're not together."

Even as Zelda's commenting, I can't deny the small whisper of guilt that I've betrayed Ilia, but I'm struggling to remind myself that I'll have to tell her everything sooner or later.

"Oh! Mom's coming home in a little while. You probably shouldn't stay too long."

That snaps me out of my trance. Aw shucks, really?

A new feeling consumes me once again. It's longing. "That's unfortunate," I say disappointedly. "See you tomorrow?"

We both stand up, and she takes the cups away before I can. I busy myself by scooping up my abandoned jacket and proceed to slip it back on. I feel as if a large, boulder has been lifted off my shoulders. All misunderstandings, clear. Just now, hopefully it's warmer out now and that the snowing stopped—

"You really wore that in this temperature?" she intervenes, astonished. "How'd you survive?"

I whip around, flustered. I can't ask any more for what she's already done for me tonight. "Oh that's okay. It's only a short walk back—"

She abruptly twists on her heel and scrambles up the stairs.

In less than a minute, she's tumbling back down with several things cluttered in her arms. I recognize the wrench and screwdriver, but there's also this green cloth thing?

She thrusts it in my arms. "At least wear this. And don't return it."

Only now do I realize it's a hat. Quite a handsome one, if I do say so myself. But I'm agonizing whether to take it or not.

And then she promptly plops the whole thing on my head.

I have to admit, it fits very snugly and is quite comfy, indeed.

But I decide against it. I've stolen her solitude, tea, and now pieces of her attire. "You really don't—"

"_Keep it_," she says so fiercely that I even recoil a little. "Please."

I nod reluctantly, and she hands me the wrench and screwdriver. "Thanks for everything," I say.

"Good luck," she says.

We stand around a little more before I decide to end it off. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I turn around calmly and walk out the door. We exchange one last wave and I step out into the night air. Aaaah, it's so much warmer and serene now.

Or maybe it's just the hat.

**A/N: Thank you so much, Zepora2276 for more ideas! :DDD**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Yeah, there were some sluggish parts. :P**


End file.
